Un Monde de Bonheur
by Zephis
Summary: [TERMINEE]Duo a des problèmes avec sa famille. Et cela ne fera qu'empirer. Heureusement qu'il a des amis. Chap 14... Epilogue... la fin de l'histoire de Duo...
1. Terrible nouvelle

Auteur : Zéphis

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : Univers Alternatif ; yaoi et yuri ; sérieux ; (lemon ?) ; OOC

Couple : surprise !

Un monde de bonheur Chapitre 1 : Terrible nouvelle 

- Duo? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là? Pardon! Entre, tu es trempé!

Le natté entra dans la grande demeure. La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière lui et le mena ensuite vers une des salles de bain. Elle lui tendit une serviette blanche pour qu'il se sèche.

- Ne bouge pas. Sèche-toi. Je vais te chercher de quoi t'habiller. Et t'envoyer Quatre si je le trouve.

- M… Merci

Elle lui sourit avant de sortir. Il entreprit de se déshabiller, de sécher son corps humide, en gardant tout de même son boxer noir. On frappa à la porte.

- Oui? Fit Duo, timidement.

- C'est moi, répondit la voix de Quatre

- Entre.

Duo s'assit sur les rebord de la grande baignoire, une serviette sur une cuisse, et commença à défaire sa natte. Le jeune blond entra rapidement, soucieux de préserver l'intimité de l'américain des regards indiscrets. Il avait en main des vêtements noirs et une brosse. Il s'approcha de son ami, lui pris ses cheveux des mains, finit de les défaire et commença à les coiffer. Duo entama son récit.

Il avait l'habitude que Duo vienne comme ça en pleine soirée, tremblant, pleurant parfois. Depuis la première fois… C'était devenu une sorte de rituel entre eux: Quatre le coiffait, soit dans la salle de bain quand il était mouillé comme ce jour-là, soit dans la chambre du petit arabe par jour de beau temps ; pendant que Duo racontait, enfin, qu'il débutait son récit, plutôt. Parce que Quatre était doué avec les cheveux de Duo, contrairement à leur propriétaire… Lorsque l'arabe avait finit de le coiffer, il lui attachait les cheveux dans une simple queue de cheval, ensuite ils allaient demander une collation, car généralement, Duo n'avait pas manger quand il venait à l'improviste. Ensuite ils (re)montaient dans la chambre du petit blond et Duo continuait son histoire. Et cela se terminait pas une bataille de polochons pour enlever son air triste à l'américain.

Donc, Quatre était en train de le coiffer, sur le rebord de la baignoire. Duo, lui, parlait. D'une voix monotone, grave, sérieuse. Tellement différente de celle qu'on avait l'habitude de lui entendre au lycée, avec leurs amis. Il lui expliquait des choses que l'arabe savait déjà… Mais où voulait-il en venir ? là n'était pas le soucis de l'américain et Quatre en était conscient. Duo avait une terrible envie de parler, Quatre l'écoutait sans rien dire, l'arrêter était inutile de toute façon. Puis le petit blond finit de le coiffer. Duo se tu.

- Allons manger un morceau, dit Quatre tandis que son amis s'habillait avec les affaire qu'il lui avait apportées.

Pour toute réponse, un grondement venu du fin fond de l'enfer se fit entendre. Le ventre de Duo réclamait à manger. Mais que ce soit aussi fort n'étai pas normal, et Quatre s'en inquiéta.

- Duo… ? depuis combien de temps n'as-tu rien manger ?

- … Euh… Deux ou trois jour…

- Mais tu es fou! Viens! On va manger plus que des sandwichs cette fois!

L'américain lu sourit. Comme il aimait le jeune arabe. Il n'était pas son meilleur ami et confident pour rien après tout.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Sarah, une cuisinière d'origine anglaise, en train de concocter un ou deux petits plats dont elle avait le secret.

- Sarah? Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, nous donner, à mon ami et moi-même, de quoi nous remplir l'estomac, surtout le sien?

Comme pour appuyer la demande de Quatre, le ventre de Duo grogna encore plus férocement qu'avant

- Of course! Je dois pouvoir vous trouver quelque chose de nourrissant, répondit la cuisinière.

Elle partit en quête de nourriture pour les deux adolescent et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. De temps à autre, le ventre de Duo continuait à leur rappeler qu'il était toujours là. Elle leur apporta des croque-monsieur avec des petits légumes sauté à la poêle, pour le plat principal. Elle rajouta un peu de salade de pomme de terre en entrée, deux morceaux de fromage et deux coupelle de salade de fruits. En plus du verre d'eau. Le tout sur deux plateau qu'elle fit porter pas deux domestiques jusqu'à la chambre de Quatre. Une fois installés et rassasiés, surtout Duo, ce dernier finit de relater son histoire. Quatre en resta sur le cul(1). Ils ne firent pas de combat d'oreillers. Le blond prit simplement son ami dans ses bras et lui permit(2) de pleurer à son aise sur son épaule.

- Boys don't cry! Répliqua l'américain

- Parfois tu sais ça fait énormément de bien. Oui, bien sur que tu sais. Tu l'as déjà fait.

Alors Duo partit dans un sanglot interminable, accroché au pull de l'arabe, ses larmes ne semblant pas vouloir se tarir, ses épaules secouées de tremblement. Et Quatre faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour le consoler, tentant de lui dire des mots gentils, que cela s'arrangerai, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter ; mais voyant que cela ne faisait rien, il se décida de tout simplement resserrer son étreinte et bercer son ami avec une petite comptine arabe jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme. Mais il n'avait pas prêter attention à sa propre fatigue et ils s'endormirent, une fois de plus dans le même lit, mais cette fois-ci, le petit blond tenait Duo serrer tout contre son cœur, comme un grand frère protecteur.

10h30, le lendemain matin

- Bonjour Trowa. Bonjour Heero.

- Bonjour, Quatre est-il prêt? Nous devions sortir, dit Trowa à la jeune femme qui leur avait ouvert

- Ah bon? Je ne savais pas. Il dort encore. Duo aussi d'ailleurs (regard intrigué des deux garçons) Oui, il est arriver hier soir, il n'avait pas l'air bien, fit, soucieuse, la jeune femme, puis reprenant avec un air malicieux. Et si vous alliez les réveiller? Qu'en dite-vous ?

- Pourquoi pas.. répondit Heero après avoir interroger Trowa du regard et qu'une expression plutôt espiègle soit apparue sur leur visage.

- Vous savez où est la chambre.

- Oui, merci, lui dit Trowa alors que la jeune femme refermait la porte derrière eux.

Après un sourire entendu, les deux jeunes hommes montèrent de concert les marches du grand escalier de marbre du palace qu'habitait leur ami. Après avoir parcourut un certain nombre de couloir, ils arrivèrent à la chambre du petit blond. Trowa ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et entra tout aussi doucement, suivit de Heero qui ferma silencieusement la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux les laissa bouche bée… Heero osa rompre le silence en murmurant :

- Kawaï…

- Je ne te le fait pas dire(3)… renchérit Trowa, d'un seul souffle sur le même ton.

Et pour cause : devant eux, à moitié enlacés dans le grand lit, une couverture les recouvrant à demi, deux anges dormaient à points fermés. Et les deux humains qu'étaient Heero et Trowa retenaient leur souffle, de peur de briser l'enchantement. La lumière filtrant légèrement de derrière le rideau de la fenêtre s'ajoutait à ce côté irréel de la scène qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

- Bon… on va être en retard, mais… il faut qu'on les réveille, chuchota Heero, avant de soupirer.

- Oui, il va falloir… soupira à son tour le français, en continuant pourtant de dévorer quatre des yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

Heero lui donna un coup de coude bien sentit, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener à la réalité.

- J'ai quand même des remord à les réveiller.

- Moi aussi Trowa, mais si on le fait pas tout de suite, demain, on y est encore, et Léna va nous en vouloir…

Le français soupira et s'approcha du lit. Doucement, il passa sa main sur la joue du petit arabe. A ce contact, ce dernier frissonna légèrement et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. De l'autre côté du lit, le japonais caressa du bout des doigts le bras nu de son américain qui se rétracta en grognant doucement. Quoique surpris, Heero enfouit sa main dans la chevelure défaite de son petit ami(4) dont les yeux papillonnèrent enfin. Un murmure d'ange parvint à ses oreilles :

- Hee-Chan…

- Réveille-toi marmotte…(5)

Et Duo se souvint. Il était chez Quatre et ils avaient une fête aujourd'hui. Et que faisait Heero ici… ?

Il se releva précipitamment, réveillant son ami en même temps.

- Mais… Hee-Chan… Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Une autre voix d'ange se fit alors entendre :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Trowa ? Mais… quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est presque 11h mon ange.

Sursaut de la part des deux anges, maintenant assis sur le lit.

- Quoi ?

- What ?

- J'avais pourtant demander à ce qu'on nous réveille !

Une tête apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Désolée petit frère… j'ai oublié… J'étais occupée

Quatre grogna et retomba sur le lit.

- Aller Quat-chou ! Debout !

Sur ces paroles, Duo se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau privée de Quatre. Dix secondes plus tard, on entendit l'eau de la douche couler. A nouveau, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, un valet.

- Monsieur, dois-je vous apporter une collation ?

Quatre tourna la tête et se releva en voyant que c'était le mari de Sarah, cuisinier aussi(6).

- Non, je vous remercie, nous aurons bien assez à manger ce midi pour nous le permettre. Sarah a-t-elle préparé ce que je lui avais demander pour aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, monsieur. Cela n'attend plus que d'être sortit

- Très bien, dites-lui dans ce cas de les sortir, nous descendons dans une demi-heure, grand maximum.

Le domestique s'inclina et sortit de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, après de nombreux bisous échanger par Quatre et Trowa, au grand damne de Heero qui ne pouvait goûter à celle de Duo, ce dernier libéra la salle de bain et Quatre s'y engouffra. L'américain tenta de se coiffer, mais ses cheveux pleins de nœud étaient réticent. Heero prit alors la brosse et entreprit de les lui démêler. Duo se laissa faire, ronronnant presque sous la douce caresse des mains de son petit ami dans sa chevelure.

Alors que Heero finissait de tresser les longs cheveux de son baka, Quatre sortit de la salle de bain, tout beau tout propre, et demanda :

- On peut y aller ?

- Je finit de lui attacher les cheveux et on y va, répondit Heero. Voilà, c'est fait.

- Merci, Hee-Chan, dit Duo en l'embrassant.

- Allons-y, finit le japonais quand sa bouche fut libre.

Et ils descendirent, main dans la main. Quatre fit un saut à la cuisine pour prendre… un magnifique gâteau fait maison par Sarah et plusieurs de ses commis. Le petit arabe refusa la voiture que voulais lui faire prendre Rashid, prétextant qu'il faisait beau, que ce n'était pas loin et qu'il avait ses gardes du corps avec lui. Le majordome sourit et rentra dans l'immense demeure.

Ils partirent joyeusement jusque chez Réléna.

Chapitre fini….

A quand le deuxième… ? je sais pas

Est-ce que ça vous à plut ?

Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait…

Bon, je sais, c'est pas grand chose pour l'instant, mais je peux vous dire que j'ai mal au poignet. Il fait dire aussi que j'écris d'abord sur papier avant de taper sur l'ordi, donc… j'ai mal.

Duo : Il s'est passer quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Zéphis : Je te le dirai pas, il n'y a que moi qui sans !

Duo : mééeeuuuhh !

Heero : Vient là… _prend Duo dans ses bras_ tu le saura bien assez tôt, tu verra.

Quatre : mmmhh, on ne sais pas encore de quoi elle est capable, elle est nouvelle dans les fanfic…

Heero : Si tu fait du mal à Duo, je te jure que…

Zéphis : Oui, je sais ! Omae o Korosu !

Wufei : Et moi, j'y suis dedans ?

Zéphis : Oui, tu y est, on te verra dans le prochain chapitre, je crois.

Wufei : Tu crois ? T'es même pas sur !

Zéphis : Non, j'ai pas encore bien définit ton rôle, sera tu nouveau ou pas… ? je ne sais pas encore. Mais pour les couples, ça je sais exactement (peut-être des doutes subsistent-il, mais on verra après). Enfin, bref ! j'espère que cette fic va vous plaire, parce que je vais mettre du temps à la faire. Je connais certaine chose, mais pas tout, alors…

(1) Désolée pour le vocabulaire, par rapport à ce que j'ai dit avant, mais, ça collait mieux à la situation… à mon vocabulaire de d'habitude aussi…

(2) « permit » n'est pas vraiment le bon mot… comme s'il fallait une permission pour pleurer… enfin, je me comprend en mettant ce verbe-là ; j'espère que vous aussi

(3) qui a crier OOC… Kawaï Mignon en japonais

(4) vous en doutiez ?

(5) vous avez remarqué, je suis adepte des trois petits points… (note pour ne rien dire…)

(6) mais qu'est-ce qu'un cuisinier viens faire ici… ?


	2. 17 ans, ça se fête!

**_Siashini : _**pour savoir ce qui va se passer, il va falloir attendre… Et je pense que le second chapitre va t'intriguer un peu plus…

Ah, oui, pour prévenir aussi: mes notes sont totalement débiles, vous êtes pas obligé d'aller les lire...

**_Chapitre 2 : 17 ans, ça se fête !_**

Durant le trajet qui les amenait de chez Quatre à chez Réléna, l'américain et l'arabe discutaient joyeusement et leurs petits amis les écoutaient, riaient aux blagues de Duo, le réprimandant parfois. Mais derrière cette allégresse, chacun savait que l'américain était triste. De quelle façon ? Ils ne savaient pas, sauf peut-être Quatre. Heero se disait qu'il faudrait le faire parler à un moment où à un autre, il tenait à ce que son petit ami lui parle. Trowa ne s'en préoccupait pas, c'était problème du natté, et s'il voulais leur en faire part, il le ferait. Quatre savait que son ami se tairait tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait le point avec lui-même. Duo, lui, portait un masque. Un masque de joie, de rire, mais derrière, il y avait son visage, où se mêlaient douleur, tristesse et incompréhension. Oui, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé… Enfin, bref, ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer, ils allaient à un anniversaire, et c'était fait pour s'amuser !

Dix minutes plus loin(1), ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison, aussi grande, voire plus, que celle de Quatre. Il y avait plein de ballons multicolores sur le portail grand ouvert. Sur l'un des piliers soutenant ledit portail, il y avait un interphone et l'on pouvait voir dessus inscrit le nom de « Darlian ». Les quatre amis passèrent joyeusement l'immense portique en fer forgé et montèrent jusqu'à la maison de leur amie.

Plusieurs voilures étaient présente. Duo en remarqua deux qu'il connaissait. La première, celle de son frère. La deuxième, celle de son peut-être futur beau-frère, le petit ami de sa sœur. Elle était sans doute aller chez lui cette nuit. Une ombre passa suivit d'un sourire lorsqu'il sentit la douce étreinte de Heero sur sa main. Il le regarda et lui sourit tendrement avant de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis de l'entraîner à la suite de Quatre et Trowa dans la monter des escalier de pierre, jusqu'à la grande porte.

Le petit blond n'eut pas le temps de frapper que ladite porte s'ouvrait en grand devant une jeune fille de leur âge, des cheveux blond encadrant son visage fin. Elle leur adressa un lumineux sourire de jeune fille épanouie avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

- Bonjour les garçons ! Léna est furax que vous soyez en retard…

- Bonjour Dorothy, dit Quatre. C'est de la faute de l'une de mes sœurs, elle a oublié de me réveillé.

Trowa et Heero tiquèrent au « me réveillé » mais ne dirent rien. Si Quatre ne voulait pas dire que Duo avait passé la nuit chez lui, ils respecteraient son choix. Duo, quant à lui, lui sourit mentalement en espérant que le petit empathe le sente, il lui était reconnaissant car il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter les regard interrogateurs de ses amis, déjà que celui de Heero lui pesait, bien qu'il ne le dise ni ne le montre pas, il se doutait qu'il devrait lui parler, mais plus tard.

- Entrez, ne restez pas bêtement sur le pas de la porte, elle n'est pas faite pour ça !

- Oui, bien sur, j'étais en train de m'imaginer la tête de Léna quand on va arriver devant elle…

Dorothy rigola et leur céda le passage. Les garçon entrèrent, des domestiques arrivèrent pour prendre leurs vestes, leurs paquets cadeau, et l'autre sac que portait Quatre, qui ne contenait rien d'autre qu'un gâteau. Le petit blond indiqua qu'il fallait y faire attention et que c'était le dessert, donc à ne surtout pas oublié ! Ils suivirent ensuite Dorothy jusqu'à la salle de réception où Réléna faisait sa petite fête. Ils discutèrent tous les cinq dans le couloir, ou plutôt tous les trois, puisque Heero et Trowa étaient plongés dans leur mutisme et dans la discrète contemplation de leur amant respectif…

À l'entrée de la salle, ils aperçurent Réléna, en grande conversation avec Sylvia et Sally toute trois gloussant comme seules les filles savent le faire (2). Plus loin, deux tourtereaux du nom de Solo et Hilde, discutaient avec deux autre amants, appelé Myriam et Zech. Solo et Myriam étant le frère et la sœur jumelle de duo, Hilde la meilleure amie des jumeaux et Zech le frère de Réléna, adopté par la famille Merquise il y a longtemps. Myriam releva la tête à l'arrivé de son jumeau, elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Zech, qui ne compris pas trop pourquoi elle le quittait sans rien dire avant de voir les nouveaux arrivants. Lui-même se dirigea alors vers sa sœur, tandis que Solo suivait la sienne, entraînant Hilde par la main.

Le grand blond, arrivé derrière le fauteuil sur lequel était assise sa sœur, posa son index tendu sur sa bouche, signe de silence, à l'adresse de Sally et Sylvia. Il approcha doucement ses mains des côtes de sa petite sœur pendant que les filles discutaient toujours, jouant le jeu. Soudain, il enfonça ses doigts sous les côtes de Réléna, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter dans un grand hurlement. Elle était très chatouilleuse. Elle se retourna vivement, faisant face à son frère qui arborait un grand sourire et s'écarta pour qu'elle voit enfin les nouveaux arrivants, en train de rigoler avec Myriam, Solo, Hilde et Dorothy.

Elle s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées, la tête haute.

- C'est maintenant que vous arriver ? Vous êtes en retard d'un demie heure, dit-elle en tapant du pied, faussement énervée, avec un sourire profilant sur ses minces lèvres.

C'est Quatre qui répondit, avec toute la courtoisie qu'on lui avait enseigné.

- Mademoiselle, commença-t-il en s'inclinant et en lui faisant un baise-main. Tout est de ma faute, j'ai bien mal réglé mon réveil et personne chez moi ne s'est semble-t-il souvenu de cette fête en votre honneur. J'ai donc mit en retard nos trois amis par la suite car ils désiraient m'attendre tout de même alors que je savais parfaitement que j'allais arrivé après l'heure prévue.

Puis, ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire devant les mines déconfites de leurs amis. Tant bien que mal, Réléna reprit :

- Non, sérieusement Quatre, que s'est-il passé ?

- Sérieusement ? Une de mes sœur a oublié de me réveillé… Elle était occupée, parait-il… À quoi faire, je ne sais pas… Lui répondit le petit blond, sérieux, avec un sourire en coin, façon « je cache mon jeu » que Réléna connaissait bien quand il insinuait quelque chose.

Alors, tout le monde rit(3) du sous-entendu. Réléna en oublia leur retard, bien qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas vraiment avant. Ils se réunirent alors tous autours d'une table basse, assis dans de profond fauteuils, ou sur les genoux de leurs amants respectif, ou amante dans le cas de Réléna et Dorothy, la reine de la fête étant pelotonnée sur les cuisses et dans les bras de sa compagne.

Vers 12h30, un majordome vint leur annoncé qu'il était temps de passer à table. Tout ce passa convenablement, le repas fut une merveille gustative d'après Duo, un régal pour les papilles, ne s'empêcha pas de rajouter sa jumelle(4). Et le gâteau arriva. Réléna en fut très émue lorsqu'elle appris que c'était la cuisinière des Winner, et non le sien, qui l'avait fait. Une œuvre d'art culinaire, savoura même Solo(5). C'était un gâteau sur deux étages, sur le dessus était marqué « Joyeux anniversaire Réléna » (6) et en dessous, autours(7), il y avait la même chose, mais en arabe, petit cadeau en plus de la part de Quatre, qui fut par ailleurs embrassé sur les deux joues par la jeune fille. Ils le mangèrent joyeusement, mais pas entièrement, bien qu'étant relativement léger.

Après leur succulent déjeuné qui dura près de deux heure, ils décidèrent d'aller faire une ballade dans le grand parc derrière la maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un plan d'eau pour saluer les cygnes qui y pataugeaient tranquillement, et Duo faillit les rejoindre après que Zech l'ai « malencontreusement » poussé et que Heero eut le réflexe de le rattraper avant sa chute, ce qui lui attira un regard mi-frustré mi-amusé de la part de Zech, qui se fit lui-même proprement marcher sur le pied par sa sœur. Ce petit incident fit rire tout le monde.

Ils se décidèrent à rentrer après deux bonnes heures de marche, durant lesquelles, outre le presque accident avorté, Solo coursa son frère et sa sœur pour une bêtise dite dans leur langue maternelle, donc, que personne n'avait compris, même pas Sally qui faisait pourtant des études linguistiques ; Myriam et Dorothy manquèrent plusieurs fois de tomber, sans le secours de leur tendre moitié respective ; les filles boudèrent les garçons pendant cinq minutes, ce qui en laissa certain perplexe, surtout Solo et Zech, qui s'étaient sentis abandonnées. A part ça, tout ce passa pour le mieux.

Une fois revenu de leur longue balade, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour prendre un rafraîchissement de fin de journée, et surtout pour prendre leur goûter, comme n'avaient pas manquer de le faire remarquer Duo…

Tandis qu'ils discutaient encore et toujours, un majordome vint murmurer à l'oreille de Réléna qui hocha positivement la tête quand le domestique se releva avec un regard interrogateur. Il s'inclina et repartit. Mais Réléna avait une mine soucieuse et ils virent alors une personne arrive avec le valet qui s'éclipsa rapidement. Tris personnes furent plus surprise que les autres en reconnaissant la femme qui venait d'arriver. D'une quarantaine d'années, elle avait des cheveux châtains, longs, et des yeux bleus foncés, tirant parfois sur le violet, et vêtue d'un tailleur rouge sombre, mettant en valeur sa peau laiteuse. Hélène Maxwell prit alors la parole :

- Excusez moi de vous déranger alors que ta fête bat son plein Réléna, d'ailleurs, bon anniversaire, dit-elle fermement. Mais, Duo, Myriam, vous rentrez à la maison, finit-elle plus sèchement à l'adresse de ses enfants.

Duo se releva et essaya de parler :

- Mais, maman, on…

- Il n' a pas de « mais », Duo. Vous rentrez, c'est tout, vous n'avez pas a discuter.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, puis regarda sa sœur qui se leva à son tour, bien obligeamment. Et bien qu'elle ne lui ai rien demander, Solo se leva également. Ils dirent au revoir à leurs amis. Quand Duo embrassa Heero, celui-ci sentis bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, d'ailleurs pourquoi Solo partirai avec eux sinon, et pourquoi Duo lui avait mordillé la lèvre s'il n'y avait rien. Il le connaissait bien.

Après le départ de leur trois amis, les conversation reprirent, moins joyeusement pourtant, car tout le monde avait sentit la tension qui s'était dégagée entre la mère et les enfants Maxwell.

La soir venu, ils se séparèrent, rentrant chacun de leur côté, trois d'entre eux ayant un goût amer sur les lèvres.

Voilà, chapitre fini ! On est le 20 juin, il est 23h40, et je suis crevée…

Hélène Maxwell ou comment faire foirer une fête… acheter son bouquin, il est sensationnel…

Duo : Mais, mais, mais,… Pourquoi ? qu'est-ce qui ce passe à la fin ?

Zéphis : Te le dirais pas, c'est une surprise !

Quatre : En tout cas, il ne doit pas ce passer que de bon truc chez eux…

Zéphis : Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Wufei : Et moi ! Où je suis ?

Zéphis : Pas encore là très cher, peut-être au prochain chapitre, sûrement même.

Bon, voilà, des commentaire… ?

(1) je crois pas vraiment que ça se dise… mais bon !

(2) admettez les filles qu'il n'y a que nous qui savons glousser… surtout quand on parle de garçon…

(3) je dois dire que j'ai souvent vu le verbe rire au passé simple à la troisième personne du singulier orthographié de la manière suivante : « ria » . À chaque fois, j'en ai grincer des dents. C'est juste une constatation, une note pour rien, en fait… je ne suis pas mieux que certain pour l'orthographe…

(4) aussi glouton l'un que l'autre… mais au moins, ils savent apprécier la bonne chair !

(5) pas mieux que son frère et sa sœur celui-là…

(6) comme c'est classique…

(7) enfin bref, je me comprends dans ma description du gâteau : c'est un petit gâteau posé sur un plus grand…


	3. Le nouveau

**_chapitre 3 : le nouveau_**

(0)

Dans une grande maison du lotissement des Lilas, une dispute se faisait entendre, si tant est qu'on s'approche assez près des fenêtres et qu'on comprenne l'américain :

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous faire ça !

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'as rien à dire ! Si j'ai décidez que vous deviez rentrer, vous deviez m'obéir, vous n'êtes pas encore majeur que je sache !

- Vivement qu'on le soit ! J'en ai particulièrement marre de vos caprices à papa et à toi !

- Caprices ! Duo, comment ose-tu ?

- J'ose parce que c'est la seule manière de te faire réagir dans ton état actuel ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas ce que ça peu nous faire, à nous ! Vous ne vous en préoccuper pas le moins du monde !

- Détrompe-toi ! Nous avons beaucoup réfléchit avec votre père avant de décidez.

- Laisse-moi rire ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Vous avez décider le nez dans le verre au milieu d'insulte en tout genre ! Duo te l'a dit, vous ne vous occupez pas de nous !

- Myriam, ne t'y met pas toi aussi !

- Je m'y met si je veux ! Parce que ça me concerne aussi !

Et cela continuait entre les jumeaux et leur mère. Solo, l'aîné, était assis sur un fauteuil, attendant que ça se calme, ou qu'il se sente un peu plus concerné .

- Montez tous les deux dans vos chambre ! Immédiatement !

- Nous n'avons pas finit de discuter !

- Si Duo ! La discussion est close ! Allez vous coucher !

Les jumeaux sortirent rapidement de la pièce, furieux. Leur mère s'assit dans le grand canapé, lasse. Elle se servit un énième verre de scotch avec deux glaçons et commença à le boire.

- Alors comme ça, vous voulez divorcer papa et toi(1), dit calmement Solo dans leur langue maternelle.

- Oui, nous allons divorcer, nous attendons la convocation du juge à présent.

- Mais, Maman, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi, Solo ? Pourquoi nous voulons divorcer ? Pourquoi nous sommes aller voir ailleurs ? Pourquoi nous ne nous aimons plus ?

- Pourquoi dans cet état d'esprit Maman ? Avez-vous seulement réfléchit à ce que peuvent penser Duo et Myriam ? Ou même moi, même si je ne vis plus vraiment ici, vous rester mes parents.

- Toi aussi, tu nous accuses de ne pas prendre soin d'eux ! s'énerva Hélène

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit son fils, toujours aussi calme. Je dis que vous n'avez pas pris en compte les répercutions sur leur moral. Ce ne sont pas des objets que l'on peu trimbaler à droite à gauche sans leur demander leur avis. Ce sont des êtres humain, tes enfants qui plus est. Duo avait raison de dire que tu n'avais pas le droit.

- Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot de ta part. tu ne vis plus ici, donc tu n'a plus rien à dire de ce qui se passe dans cette maison !

Et elle se leva, excédée par tant d'incompréhension. Le jeune homme la regarda partir tristement. Non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Il l'avait su quelques heures auparavant, durant la fête…

* * *

Flash Back

Le majordome vint leur annoncer que le repas allait être servi, il était 12h30. tout le monde se leva. Solo remarqua son frère et sa sœur se faire un regard entendu puis tourner la tête en sa direction. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il hocha discrètement la tête. Tous trois dirent, séparément, à leur tendre moitié d'avancé, qu'ils les rejoignait tout de suite. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent alors de leur grand frère. Duo commença :

- On a pas dormis à la maison cette nuit.

- Ça, j'avais compris quand j'ai vu Myriam arrivée seule avec Zeich. Ils se sont encore engueuler, c'est ça ?

- En fait, c'est un peu plus compliquer cette fois continua la jeune fille.

- Tu sais qu'ils ont souvent parler de se séparer et tout, repris son jumeau

- Oui, mais ça n'est jamais aller bien loin, pas jusqu'… Non ! Ils n'ont pas fait ça !

- Si, mais ils l'ont fait en cachette, nous avons appris hier soir que presque tout était réglé, souffla Myriam

Fin du Flash Back (2)

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, au lycée

Comment veut-il qu'il fasse quelque chose de lumineux alors que ses pensées étaient bien plus ombres que l'on puisse s'imaginer… Duo était en cours de dessin et le professeur leur demandait de faire un paysage où ils aimeraient couler des jours heureux avec la personne de leur cœur, présente ou futur. Mais Duo avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur une chose réjouissante. Son paysage se limitait à quelques arbres rachitiques, un ciel gris et une rivière asséchée, autant dire rien de ce que demandait le professeur. Et il le lui fit remarquer :

- Duo… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce paysage… ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demander. Fais quelque chose de plus gai, plus en couleur !

- Peux pas, marmonna le jeune homme

- Pardon ? Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit, dit le professeur, sincèrement

- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il plus distinctement.

- Et pourquoi ? Tout le monde le fait, pourquoi pas toi ?

- Parce que j'y arrive pas ! s'exclama-t-il

- Duo, ou tu me fais ce paysage, ou tu prend la porte, tu es prévenu, lui dit le professeur, s'éloignant

Alors le jeune homme, sans préavis, rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Le professeur dit aux autres élèves de continuer et sortit pour essayer de retrouver le jeune homme.

« Imbécile, tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai pas franchement la tête à voir un paysage idyllique dans mes rêves en ce moment, même si t'es pas censé le savoir. Shit ! M'a trop énervé, et puis, je peux pas rentrer en cours maintenant, j'aurai trop la honte. Où je vais aller ? Infirmerie ? Non, si Sally y est pas, c'est pas la peine. La cour ? Y a personne à cet heure là. Les pions ? Peut-être que Fazia est là… Je vais aller voir. »

Le jeune homme partit d'un pas rapide vers le bureau des surveillants. Il entendit derrière lui quelqu'un qui courrait, sans doute le prof de dessin qui voulais lui parler, lui demander de revenir. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il allongea son pas et arriva en vue du bureau. Derrière lui, le professeur s'arrêta sans doute se souvenant de ses autres élèves et rassurer par la direction qu'avait prise Duo.

Il ouvrit la porte en verre après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait personne. Il s'assit devant le bureau de la surveillante principale, Carole, une femme très gentille et à l'écoute des élèves. Il entendait des voix provenant d'une petite pièce attenante au bureau. Une femme et un homme conclut-il en tendant l'oreille, mais sans aller à chercher à savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la baie vitrée derrière le bureau, dont les rideaux à moitié fermés laissaient voir le bâtiment administratif.(3)

La porte s'ouvrit, ce qui fit sursauter Duo, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir sortir de la petite pièce une jeune femme d'origine maghrébine, les cheveux court, en bataille, avec des yeux ambres et un corps svelte. La suivant, un jeune homme sans doute asiatique au cheveux noirs d'ébène et des yeux de la même couleur, bridés, un t-shirt sans manches laissant apparaître des bras finement musclés, un jeans taillé semblait-il sur mesure(4). Ils jetèrent un regard tout deux sur le jeune homme natté et l'asiatique fut surpris de part la longueur de ses cheveux que ce ne fut pas une fille. La maghrébine se tourna alors vers l'asiatique :

- Bon, maintenant que tu sais comment ça marche en théorie ici, Wufei, voici un exemple d'élève que tu devra aidé, dit la jeune femme en désignant Duo

- Fazia, j'ai pas besoin de servir d'exemple ! S'empourpra Duo, tandis que ledit Wufei soulevait un sourcil

- Duo, je te présente Wufei, un nouveau surveillant. Wufei, veux-tu bien aller te promener, je vais parler avec lui.

L'asiatique hocha la tête et sortit par là où était arrivé Duo. Il entendit juste le début de la conversation… mais ça lui suffit à éveillé sa curiosité, pourquoi l'avait-elle désigné comme exemple. Il s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte de sorte que personne au bureau ne le voit, sauf si on le voulait vraiment.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène cette fois ? Quel prof a-tu fait enragé ? Commença la surveillante

- Aucun pour une fois. En fait, c'est pas vraiment ma période.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu es malade ?

- Non, je ne suis pas malade. Mais…

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler, Duo.

- Oui… c'est-à-dire que…. C'est au sujet de mes parents…

- Une autres dispute qui aurait mal tourner ? Demanda la pionne en venant s'assoire à côté de lui.

- Dans un certain sens, oui…

Duo hésitait à lui dire, mais au vu de ce qu'il venait de dire, et de la perspicacité de la jeune femme, il ne doutait pas qu'elle sache déjà et attende juste qu'il le dise. Quand Duo avait un problème et qu'aucun de ses amis n'étaient présent, c'est vers elle qu'il se tournait toujours, parce qu'elle avait mal vécu son enfance elle aussi, alors, elle pouvait le conseillé. Mais maintenant… ? Pouvait-il le lui dire à elle, avant ses autres amis ? Il décida que, finalement, oui.

De l'autre côté du mur, Wufei se pinça, qu'elle idée avait-il eut de rester à écouter une conversation si personnelle. Vraiment, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de s'occuper des affaires des autres sans qu'on lui demande. Pourtant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il aurait voulut aidé ce jeune garçon. Maintenant plus qu'avant. Apprendre que ses parents allait divorcer n'enchantait guère personne quand on savait que les examens étaient tout proche et que le moindre faux pas pouvait tout faire foirer. Wufei s'en souciait parce que ses propres parents avaient divorcé quelques années auparavant et que cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses pour lui, pour ses études et son moral. Il aurait voulut aider le jeune garçon, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Sur ces pensées, le nouveau surveillant s'éloigna, évitant soigneusement de passer devant la porte du bureau.

* * *

Voilà ! fini ! j'espère que ça vous a plut.

Wufei : Enfin, je suis arrivé ! Mais pourquoi je suis comme ça, aussi commère qu'une onna ?

Zéphis : Parce que tu m'a saouler en me demandant quand est-ce que tu arrivait dans l'histoire, et maintenant que tu est là, ça ne te plait pas !

Duo : Et la pionne avec qui je parle, c'est qui ?

Zéphis : … une pionne comme les autre… pourquoi ?

Duo : mais pourquoi c'est à elle que je parle ?

Zéphis : ça pas été clair, depuis le début, c'est à elle que tu parle de tes problèmes quand les autres son pas là.. ou quand tu fais le con en classe…

Duo : Moi faire autre chose en cours qu'écouter ? Tu as fumé quoi ?

Wufei : Si j'ai bien compris, c'est une habitude chez lui…

Zéphis : Disons que ça arrive de temps en temps, quand il est hyperactif…

Heero : En gros, ça veut dire souvent…

Zéphis : D'où tu sort toi ! Qui t'as permis de venir ?

Duo : C'est moi, parce que je suis pas bien, je sens que je vais avoir besoin de Hee-chan.

L'auteuse se prend la tête dans ses main et soupire

Zéphis : Bon, commentaires… ?

(0) ou comment faire entrer Wufei dans l'histoire

(1) et bah, oui, c'était ça… vous pensiez à quoi ?

(2) ou comment inclure une scène qu'on a oublié… et qu'on voulait pas rajouter parce que ça aurai fait trop long…

(3) en fait, je suis en train de vous décrire sommairement le bureau des CPE de mon lycée… trop la flemme d'inventer autre chose

(4) Wuuffyyyy ! Il est arrivé ! C'est bien grâce à Llewela qui m'a confortée dans l'idée de le mettre « à part », que notre Wufy national (Wufy… euh, Wufei : Onna, ça fait deux fois ! Ça suffit !) est pion. Parce que sinon, il aurait du être un nouvel élève… bref, valait mieux qu'il arrive comme ça, plutôt que je ne sais comment… enfin bref.


	4. L'annonce

_**Chapitre 4 : L'annonce**_

Dans leur coin habituel, Duo attendait patiemment ses amis. Il avait sortit du papier et des crayons et c'était mis en tête de dessiner. Quoi exactement, il ne savait pas vraiment. Un petit diable, comme toujours ? Ou peut-être un portrait de Heero ou de Quatre, voire de Wufei, le nouveau surveillant.

Il se décida pour faire un portrait du surveillant, bien qu'il ne l'ai vu que peu avant sa discussion avec Fazia, et pas du tout après ; il ferait selon ses souvenirs, il avait une bonne mémoire des visages. Il prit un brouillon et un crayon de papier et commença son dessin tandis que la sonnerie de début de récréation retentissait. Ses amis allaient arriver.

Il était plongé dans son ébauche quand Quatre apparut, il sortait de l'atelier d'écriture. Le petit blond se pencha par-dessus son ami pour voir le dessin. Il fut surpris de ne pas reconnaître la personne dessinée. Il s'assit alors en face de Duo et le regarda dessiner.

Ensuite arriva Trowa, Quatre se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, ils ne s'étaient pas vu le matin. Le grand français lui rendit son étreinte et son baiser avant de s'asseoir et d'attirer Quatre sur ses genoux, respectant le travail de leur ami dessinateur. Juste après Trowa, Myriam fit son apparition. A son tour, elle se pencha sur l'épaule de son jumeau et leva un sourcil en ne reconnaissant pas non plus le sujet du dessin.

Duo leva les yeux sur elle pour rencontrer son regard. Elle lui sourit, lui fit une bise et s'assit à côté de lui. Réléna et Dorothy apparurent main dans la main. Elles firent la bise à tout le monde, même Duo releva la tête de son croquis pour leur sourire à toutes les deux. Réléna observa l'esquisse et fronça les sourcils, reconnaissait-elle la personne ?

Sylvia apparut à son tour et évita la corvée des bises en prétextant qu'elle était malade depuis quelques jours, mais que ce n'était pas dût à la fête de Réléna, ça venait d'avant, ce qui soulagea la jeune fille aux tresses blondes.

En attendant que les derniers arrivent ils se mirent à discuter de leur matinée, enfin, leurs deux premières heures de cours, et de celles qu'ils allaient avoir après. Pour une fois, Duo parla peu tandis qu'il faisait les finissions de son croquis. Sally arriva avec Hilde, apparemment contrariée. Les filles se pressèrent pour savoir ce qu'elle avait, elles n'obtinrent gain de cause qu'après maints cassage d'oreilles…

Quand Heero arriva, Duo relevait la tête de son dessin. Ils faillirent se cogner si les deux garçons n'avaient pas eut le réflexe de s'écarter en même temps. Duo sourit en voyant son japonais, qui se pencha pour l'embraser. Puis, redressant la tête, il examina le dessin qui était à présent posé sur la table à la vue de tous. Ses yeux ne trahirent que le fait qu'il ne savait pas qui était la personne dessinée. Alors, Duo leur expliqua :

- Je suis partit de cours tout à l'heure…

- Pardon ? S'exclama Quatre, traduisant l'expression de tous leur camarades.

- Je vous expliquerait. Bref, je suis aller au bureau, et je suis tombé sur Fazia, tu sais Mimi(1), la marocaine, on a discuté. Mais avant, elle est sortit de la petite salle de derrière le bureau avec un nouveau pion. C'est un asiatique, je dirais chinois, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il s'appelle Wufei apparemment, pas très causant. M'a l'air d'avoir de l'autorité, mais à mon avis, il est plus jeune que Solo.

Pendant qu'il parlait, le dessin avait fait le tour des mains et tous s'accordèrent pour dire que Duo avait un don pour le dessin, mais après tout, s'il n'en avait pas eut un, aurait-il été considérer comme un Maxwell… ? Et aurait-il été dans une classe d'art… ?

- Mais pourquoi c'est lui que tu as dessiné ? Lui demanda Heero

- Sois pas jaloux Hee-chan, c'est juste que c'est lui qui m'est venu à l'esprit, lui répondit l'américain, surprit par sa question.

- Hn…

Alors Duo se leva et s'approcha félinement de son petit ami, sous le sourire amusé de sa jumelle. Heero reculait, intrigué. Il se retrouva coincé contre un mur et Duo se colla à lui. Il mit ses mains autours de sa taille et le piquait de baiser dans le cou tout en parlant :

- Tu sais… Hee-chan… Faut pas que… Tu sois… Jaloux… Comme ça… Parce que… Tu sais… Très bien… Qu'il n'y a… Que toi … Que… J'aime… Finit-il en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Heero se laissa aller, l'embrassant sans complexe devant leurs amis qui avaient l'habitude. Il l'entoura aussi de ses bras, passant un pousse sous la couture de son haut. Mais Hilde les interrompit dans leurs papouilles, surtout que Trowa et Quatre avaient commencer à s'y mettre également.

- Bon, si je le dit pas, je vais me faire étriper… Alors, je vais me lancer…

Les deux paires d'huîtres se lâchèrent(2), intriguées, et s'assirent correctement sur une chaise (à deux sur la même bien sur). Alors, Hilde commença à parler :

- Bon… Vous savez que mes parents sont divorcés… Chacun de leur côté, ils se sont remis avec quelqu'un…, dit-elle difficilement, puis, prenant une inspiration. Ma mère a décidé de se marier avec son petit ami…

- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas contente alors ?

- Parce que c'est un connard ! Il est au chômage, même pas foutu de se trouver un boulot, il se fait entretenir par ma mère, et cetera… enfin bref, je suis contre, et ma mère s'en fout ! Elle va avoir le cœur briser quand il va la quitter et tout… S'énerva l'allemande

La jeune fille soupira, le petit blond hocha la tête

- Oui, je comprends, fit Quatre. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Tu as connu tes parents ensembles, puis ils se sont séparer. Et maintenant, ta mère veux prendre un autre homme dans sa vie… oui, je comprends. Depuis combien de temps se connaissent-ils ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Six mois je crois… enfin, d'après ma mère. Parce qu'elle m'a annoncer ça il y a trois jours…

- Trois jours ! S'écria Réléna. Mais… C'était Dimanche !

- Oui, Dimanche, le lendemain de ta fête

- Ma pauvre, ça a dût être dur, souffla Sally, la prenant par les épaules

A ce moment là, Quatre regarda Duo, qui lui rendit un regard résigné et hocha la tête. Il s'éclairci la gorge et les autres se tournèrent vers lui.

- Puisqu'on en est là, autant qu'on vous le dise aussi un jour ou l'autre.

- De quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Dorothy

Après une grande inspiration, Myriam leur dit :

- Nos parents vont divorcer.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Réléna.

- Mais ? Fit Hilde en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Renchérit Sally, bouche bée.

- C'est pas possible ! Se récria Sylvia, la main devant la bouche.

- Hn… ? Dit Heero

- … ? Ajouta Trowa

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire au vue de la réaction de chacun de ses amis. Il se tourna vers Heero, sur les genoux duquel il était assis.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'a trouver chez Quatre Samedi matin.

- Ah, parce que tu était chez Quatre ! Pourquoi tu m'as mentit, Quatre ?

- Pour ne pas vous inquiéter ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais à chaque fois c'est la même chose, lui expliqua le petit blond

- Comment-ça, « pour ne pas nous inquiéter » ? S'enquit Sylvia

- Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on découche, vous prenez vos airs « oh, mon pauvre, que c'est-il passer ? » et nous, ça nous agace plus qu'autre chose, puisqu'on voudrait oublier pourquoi on est pas rester chez nous.

Tous baissèrent les yeux. C'était vrai qu'ils s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Duo et Myriam. Ils ne pouvaient dirent pourquoi, surtout les filles, s'alarmaient quand ils savaient que leur amis avaient eut un problème chez eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas non plus pourquoi ils s'enfuyaient chacun de leur côté dans ces moment là plutôt que de rester ensemble, enfin, c'était leur problème.

- Enfin, bref, voilà. On sais pas trop comment ça va se passer, mais on verra bien, finit par dire Duo, pour rompre le silence

- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont signés les papiers et tout ? Lui demanda Hilde

- Oui, ils attendent la convocation du juge, répondit Myriam à sa place.

- Mais… si je peux me permettre…

- Oui, Réléna ?

- Est-ce qu'ils vous ont expliquer pourquoi ?

- Ils ont tous les deux un amant, enfin, une pour papa, et donc ils ont décider qu'ils vivraient avec… Nous ne savons même pas à quoi ils ressemblent, nous ne connaissons rien d'eux ! S'indigna le natté

- Eh bah… Je dit pas les problèmes que ça va faire après, souffla Hilde.

A ce moment, la sonnerie de fin de récréation retentit. Tous soufflèrent, ils ne voulaient pas retourner en cours, heureusement qu'ils ne restait que deux heures avant qu'ils puissent enfin rentrer chez eux.

Quatre et Heero avait fini leurs cours. Pendant que Quatre accompagnait Trowa en sport, Heero conduisait Duo en Histoire de l'art. Réléna et Dorothy se rendaient en TP de manucure(3). Hilde avait un cours de Droit général(3), Sally partait en classe de Chinois, Myriam avait prit la même direction que son frère, mais pour aller réviser sa gamme avec une harpe.

Avant de lâcher Duo, le japonais l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ils furent interrompu par la prof d'histoire de l'art qui demanda à Heero d'éviter d'asphyxier son élève… Duo partit en cours avec la promesse de son petit ami qu'il serait là à sa sortie, dans deux heures.

* * *

FINI !

M'aura donner du mal celui-là… mais bon, il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour qu'ils le dise au autre.

Duo : Mon Hee-chan à moi tout seul il est jaloux…

Heero : T'avais qu'à me dessiner moi, pas l'autre !

Wufei : tu sais ce qu'il te dit « l'autre » !

Zéphis : Qui t'as permit d'intervenir !

Wufei : Moi, bien sur, j'ai pas besoin de la permission d'une onna.

Zéphis : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'onna ! Tu vas souffrir Wufei ! tu l'as bien mériter !

Wufei : … Gloups… Help !

Zéphis: Mais avant, reviews…?

(1) c'est comme ça qu'il surnomme sa sœur.

(2) pas très sympas, mais, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouver pour les qualifier sur le moment…

Duo : T'es pas gentille !

Zéphis : Suis pas là pour être gentille de toute façon, vous me faites tellement chier depuis ce matin ! (nous sommes le 28 juin 2006, je suis crevée, il est 23h)

Quatre : Mais pourquoi ?

Zéphis : Parce qu'à cause de vous, j'ai connu, encore, les affres de la page blanche ! Je vous raconte pas comment que j'ai eut du mal à le commencer ce chapitre !

Azaléa : La faute à qui aussi…

Zéphis : …regard noir vers un certain natté … à cause de toi… me demande pourquoi j'ai fait une fic sur toi…

Duo : Maaiieeuuhh… J'ai rien fait !

(3) je sais pas si ça existe, mais bon, c'est pour le bien de l'histoire et pis de toute façon, c'est une UA !

J'ai modifié le chapitre, parce que sinon, ça collait plus avec ce que j'avais décidé, et je m'emmêlais


	5. Cours très passionnant

Chapitre 5 : Cours très passionnants… 

Encore une mauvaise journée qui s'annonçait. Son réveil lui avait fait défaut, une fois de plus ; il n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à mettre correctement l'alarme. L'eau de sa douche avait eut du mal à se réchauffer, il avait dût tourner le robinet d'eau chaude au maximum pour avoir un tant soit peu de tiédeur. Il avait eut le plus grand mal à coiffer ses cheveux et n'avait pas eut le courage de les nattés, étant déjà un « chouilla » en retard, il les avait attachés dans une simple queue de cheval. il prit à peine le temps d'avaler un croissant et sortit en trombe de chez lui, après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur le joue de sa mère.

Courant avec sa sœur, tout aussi en retard que lui, la main dans la main jusqu'au lycée, ils durent faire face à la mauvaise humeur de conducteurs en retard également, ou trop pressés. Au portes du lycée, ils entendirent retentir la sonnerie, la deuxième pour leur malheur, leur annonçant qu'ils étaient en retard de plus de cinq minutes. Ils déboulèrent dans le bureau des surveillant, espérant tomber sur un pion compréhensif, mais manque de chance, c'est Mr. Grifh qui les reçut.

Mr. Grifh était un homme d'âge mûr, approchant sans dote la cinquantaine d'année. Des cheveux poivre-sel encore en nombre suffisant pour ne pas que l'on puisse l'appeler le « dégarni », comme cela faisait avec un professeur, des yeux bleu pâle, froids et inquisiteurs, une légère barbe, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, le tout pour un corps petit et sec. Mr. Grifh était un homme sévère, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses des jumeaux, qui n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse valable pour leur retard. 1

Il prit la parole, d'une voix sèche et dure, qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- Jeunes gens, vos êtes en retard. Puis-je avoir votre motif ?

- Et bien… c'est-à-dire, monsieur, que notre réveil nous a fait défaut ce matin et… commença le jeune homme

- Vous dormez dans la même chambre ?

- Euh… Non, monsieur, mais quand l'un est réveillé avant l 'autre, il le réveil, mais, nous avons eut une coupure de courant dans la nuit, donc nos réveils ne se sont pas allumés. Mais… tenta d'expliquer Myriam

- Dites plutôt que vous ne vouliez pas venir, mais comme vos parents vous ont vu, vous étiez obligé d'aller en cours !

- Non, monsieur, répondit calmement Myriam, notre mère sait que nous sommes en retard.

- Ah, oui ? Vraiment ? Donc, je pourrais l'appeler pou qu'elle me confirme cette histoire ?

- Pour le moment, elle n'est pas là, mais sinon, oui, répondit Duo

- Bien, je vais vous donner un mot pour rentrer en cours, et ce soir, j'appellerais chez vous. En quel cours devriez-vous être ?

- Moi, en cours de scultpure, et ma sœur en danse moderne, monsieur, lui répondit l'américain.

Le surveillant principal leur tendis deux billets, les autorisant à aller en cours. Ils sortirent, soulager que ça se soit passer aussi bien. Ils se dirent, en parcourant les couloirs, qu'il allait falloir qu'ils appellent leur mère pour lui expliquer leur petit mensonge sur la coupure de courant, elle ne leur en voudrait sans doute pas. Ils se séparèrent au détour d'un couloir, se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance pour l'entrée en cours. Arrivé devant la salle de cours, Duo prit une inspiration, frappa quelques coups à la porte et attendit. En entendant le « entrez », il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant sa classe, soit 28 élèves, qui le regardait, le scannait, le passait au rayons X… 2 sauf peut-être deux-trois élèves qui avaient levé la tête et sourit à son arrivé.

Il s'excusa auprès de la professeur et lui tendit le billet. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place , c'est à dire vers le fond, près de la fenêtre. Il décida de ne pas se faire trop remarquer pour l'heure de peinture, étant déjà arrivé en retard. Mais il se promit de se rattraper après, en histoire de l'art, après l'option musique, avec cette prof que personne dans la classe n'aimait, et qu'ils prenaient tous un plaisir à faire enrager 3.

La sonnerie mit fin au cours _très_ passionnant de sculpture. Et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours. Au passage, Duo aperçut son petit ami, qui discutait avec quelqu'un de sa classe. Il s'écarta de la cohue, de la masse d'élèves en mouvement pour retrouver son petit ami.

L'américain s'approcha doucement, sournoisement du japonais et lui sauta littéralement dessus, le faisant pencher en arrière sous la surprise. En sautant, Duo avait passer ses jambe autours de la taille de Heero, qui, par réflexe les rattrapa. Et c'est un Duo totalement accroché à lui qui lui fit un bisou dans le cou.

- Bonjour Hee-chan !

- Ah, Duo ! Tu veux bien descendre… je suis pas prévu pour ça que je sache !

- Ah bon ? Je croyais !

Heero soupira pour la forme, mais sourit quand Duo le lâcha et qu'il put enfin se tourner vers lui. Il remarqua que les cheveux de son ange n'était pas natté pour une fois, il avait donc dût arriver en retard. Il prit le temps de l'embrasser en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils finirent par rompre leur premier baiser de la journée. Heero murmura :

- Aller, file en cours marmotte…

- Mééeeuhh ! Hee-chan, c'est pas gentil, suis pas une marmotte et pis j'ai pas envie d'aller voir « pète un câble » ! Fit-il avec une moue très kawaï, d'après Heero

- Duo-kun, tu vas être en retard. On se revoit dans une heure de toute façon, ne ?

- D'accord. Mais gare à toi si t'es pas là !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là, même avant toi.

- Il y a intérêt, dit Duo en embrassant Heero sur le nez et en repartant jusqu'à la salle de cours

Heero soupira quand son petit ami s'éloigna. Il se tourna vers le camarade avec lequel il parlait une minute auparavant4. Ils reprirent leur discussion, l'ami d'Heero habituer à Duo depuis quelques temps déjà.

Il arriva en cours de musique. Il avait prit cette option parce que dans sa famille, tout le monde avait un don pour l'art. Duo était doué pour le dessin, sa jumelle pour le chant et la danse, leur grand frère, bien que n'ayant suivit aucun cours relatif à un art quelconque, était très doué en poésie. Leur mère faisait de l'art avec des bouquets de fleur et leur père était un architecte assez connu pour son travail. Le professeur, M. Kushrénada, était quelqu'un de très gentil, un tantinet sévère, mais juste et compréhensif5. Duo espérait seulement que le cours ne se passerait pas comme il y a quelques jours, quand il était partit de cours.

Ce jour-là, il travaillaient avec une guitare, instrument que Duo maîtrisait bien et dont il aimait bien la sonorité. Ils étaient divisés en deux groupe : ceux qui se débrouillaient bien et ceux qui débutaient, qui avaient encore du mal en ce milieu d'année. Duo faisait partit du premier groupe, il n'en était certes pas le meilleurs, mais ce débrouillait comme il pouvait.

Le professeur avait demander, il y a quelques jours, à ceux qui savaient joué d'apprendre un morceau de leur choix, durant un certain temps, sur le thème qu'il voulait, pour le jouer aux examens blancs qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques semaines et à l'examen final dans deux mois. Il leur avait demander également d'essayer de composer un morceau, ou d'apprendre un morceau composé par quelqu'un d'autre, mais totalement inconnu. Un défi pour certain, une formalité pour d'autre. Pour Duo, cela tenait du défi de composé, mais s'il n'y arrivait pas, il savait vers qui se tourner, et pour apprendre, cela ne lui posait pas de problème, il pensait déjà au morceau qu'il allait présenter.

M. Kushrénada avait proposer ce jour-là aux deux groupes de se tester. Il interrogeait un à un les élèves pour se rendre compte de leur évolution, leur faisait jouer un morceau qu'ils avaient appris, puis leur donnait une partition avec le rythme à suivre, pour les plus doués, pour voir s'ils étaient capable de travailler sans préparation sur un morceau inconnu. Pour les moins doués, c'était la gamme à traverser et une partie de morceau qu'ils avaient appris. Bien sur, ils n'avaient pas le temps de tous passer, le professeur appelait un élève au hasard et le faisait joué. Cela dura une heure trente, au bout de laquelle le professeur faillit ne pas lâcher ses élèves, parce qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure. Ce fut l'intervention d'un certain Marc qui lui fit prendre conscience que son cours était fini. Après sa recommandation habituelle comme quoi ils devaient s'entraîner régulièrement, M. Kushrénada laissa partir ses élèves vers leur cours d'histoire de l'art, où il savait qu'ils allaient mettre le boxon… pauvre Madame Livin…

Comme d'habitude en cours d'histoire de l'art, les élèves étaient très dissipés, ce qui n'empêchait pas certains de suivre parfaitement le cours tout en faisant des remarque comme les autres. Généralement, Duo arrivait à suivre, il prenait des notes régulièrement, mais tout aussi régulièrement, la professeur devait le rappeler à l'ordre parce qu'il bavardait un peu trop à son goût.

Sauf que ce jour-là, Duo était un peu plus dans les nuages, pour deux raison. La première concernait le divorce de ses parents. La deuxième était par rapport à quelque chose de beaucoup plus futile, en effet, avec ses amis, ils avaient décidé de se faire une petite sortie l'après-midi, dès la fin des cours. Ils iraient prendre de la nourriture à l'épicerie puis iraient pique-niquer dans un petit coin de verdure où ils aimaient bien aller quand ils avaient le temps.

Ils se retrouveraient tous ensemble, avec la sœur de Trowa, le frère de Duo et Myriam et le frère de Réléna. Ils prévoyaient généralement un peu plus de vivre que le nombre qu'ils étaient car ils connaissaient les frère et la sœur Maxwell, à croire qu'ils n'étaient pas nourrit, et parfois, certaines personnes venaient s'incruster, comme cela allait être le cas, puisque Catherine, la sœur de Trowa allait ramener sa nouvelle petite amie, et on ne savait jamais du côté de Sally ou de Sylvia…

La journée allait être belle finalement, elle qui avait si mal commencer.

Voilà ! Celui-là aussi m'aura donner un peu de mal. J'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas, parce que je pense que ça va un peu plus bougé après, et vous aller comprendre certaine relation entre les personnages.

Duo : Pourquoi tu décrit pas entièrement les bêtises que je fais dans ce cours d'histoire de l'art ?

Zéphis : … Peut-être parce que j'ai aucune idée des bêtises que tu fais…

Duo : Mais c'est quoi cette auteuse… ?

Zéphis : Je n'écrit pas un PWP, c'est une fic sérieuse, parce que de toute façon, il me faudrait de l'aide pour écrire le bouquant que ta classe fait

Quatre : Je répète ce que Duo à dit… Mais c'est quoi cette auteuse !

Zéphis : Si vous êtes pas content, bah c'est pareil ! C'est moi qui écrit, non mais ! Et qui t'a permis d'intervenir d'abord ! Tu crois pas que j'ai eut assez de mal avec ce chapitre pour que vous vous foutiez de ma gueule tous les deux !

Duo et Quatre : Mais, mais, mais non, pas du tout, on ne se moque pas de toi, on t'aime bien…

Zéphis : … Vous cause plus, vous boude. C'est votre faute ! Vous avez qu'a être plus sympas, moi je vient de commencer et voilà comment vous me traiter… z'êtes missant ! Pour la peine, le chapitre 6 et bah, va y avoir des trucs pas cool pour vous, nah !

Solo : Duo, t'aurais pas put te taire pour une fois… J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, moi

Duo : Égoïste !

Zéphis : Bon c'est pas le tout, mais moi il faut que je mette au travail ! chapitre 6, me voilà ! Mais avant, reviews… ? chibi eyes

1 en faisant la description, j'ai imaginer le surveillant principal de mon lycée, même s'il ne lui ressemble pas physiquement, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était sévère… je n'ai jamais eut à faire à lui…

2 vous n'avez jamais eut cette impression d'être mis à nu quand vous entriez en retard dans une salle de cours… ? Personnellement, je ne suis arriver qu'une fois en retard, et c'est l'impression que cela m'a fait, comme si j'avais commis un crime impardonnable…

3 encore une petite expérience personnelle… dans ma classe de première L, personne n'aimait la prof de math… on pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Enfin, bon… je vais pas décrire un cours qu'on a eut avec qu'elle… quoique… en modifiant un peu…

4 et oui, ça à pas duré très longtemps tout ça… peut-être un peu plus d'une minute, mais pas beaucoup plus

5 oui, oui, vous avez bien lu !


	6. Une aprèsmidi au soleil

_**Chapitre 6 : Une après-midi au soleil**_

- Bon, Quatre, tu as la liste des courses ?

- Oui, je l'ai, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il y ai tout.

- Ce n'est pas grave, bon, maintenant, retrouvons les autres au magasin.

- Je te suis mon amour !

Quatre et Trowa partirent à pied vers le centre commercial où ils devaient rejoindre Heero et Duo. Le chemin n'était pas long et ils le firent main dans la main. Une fois arriver à leur point de rendez-vous, ils ne furent pas surpris de ne pas encore voir leurs amis, Duo avait dût les retarder, c'était courant, surtout lorsqu'on les lâchait tous les deux seul, dans un endroit intime… Ils durent attendre 5 minutes avant de voir arriver une tornade nattée tirant, bien malgré lui, un japonais aux yeux de glace. Ils étaient légèrement essoufflé, d'avoir courut sans doute. Mais un détail fit douter Quatre qu'il n'y ai que ça :

- Duo… ta braguette…

- Hein ?

Le concerné baissa précipitamment les yeux jusqu'à son pantalon et remarqua que la fermeture éclair était mal fermée… voire carrément ouverte. Avec un énorme rougissement, il la remit en place, non sans difficulté, et sans l'aide de Heero et son calme légendaire, il en aurait eut pour des heures tant ses mouvement étaient saccadés. Quatre pouffait silencieusement et Trowa avait un léger sourire.

- No comment Katoru !

- Pris la main dans le …

Quatre ne put finir sa phrase tant le rire qu'il contenait l'étouffait. Il n'y tint plus, il explosa de rire. Les passants se retournaient et regardait le petit arabe. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et Duo, lui, était extrêmement rouge. Heero essayait de cacher sa gène et Trowa avait toujours un sourire en coin.

Une fois le blond remit, ce qui prit deux minutes, ils partirent à la conquête des rayons alimentation du magasin, non sans tenter de calmer un certain baka natté, dixit Heero… ne fois à la caisse, la caissière demanda si c'était pour une fête, Quatre répondit :

- Oui, à peu près.

- C'est pour un pique-nique, renchérit Duo

- Un pique-nique ? Il va y avoir autant de personnes ?

- Oui, on va être… une douzaine normalement

- 12… oui, ça fait du monde

- Mais on prévoit large parce que nous avons des gloutons (_coule un regard vers Duo_) et peut-être des invités surprise

- Oui, je comprend. Voilà messieurs.

Pendant l'échange, les courses avaient été passées et rangées dans des sacs, ils se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne journée et les garçons s'en allèrent. Sur le parking du magasin, une voiture bleu sombre les attendait. A son bord, un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année, avec des cheveux blond cendré et des yeux indigo, à la place du conducteur, était au téléphone en attendant son frère et ses amis. A leur arrivée, il avait raccroché, enclenché le contact et mit sa ceinture. Et bien, oui, avec un Duo qui chante et un Quatre mort de rire, on les entend venir de loin… Et Trowa et Heero était légèrement désespérés…

Ils montèrent en voiture, avec Duo, Trowa et Quatre à l'arrière, et Heero devant ; parce qu'à l'allée, c'était Duo qui était devant, et Heero derrière, mais Duo allait profiter qu'ils s'était placé derrière le japonais pour l'embêter un peu. Et malgré le fait que l'américain ennuyait son petit ami, la route, très courte, se passa pour le mieux. Ils arrivèrent à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Solo gara la voiture près de deux autres véhicules, les garçons sortirent. Trowa, Heero et Solo prirent les courses, parce que c'était les deux autres qui les avaient choisis et apportées à la voiture. Il marchèrent pendant quelques minutes sur un sentier entour d'arbres pour arriver à une somptueuse clairière.

Tout en étant au milieu de la petite forêt, elle était ensoleillée par endroit et plutôt ombragée, un petit court d'eau la coupait en deux et plusieurs rochers surplombaient les herbes folles pourtant coupées. Ils trouvèrent déjà plusieurs de leurs amis, en effet Myriam et Zech étaient arrivé ensemble de même que Hilde et Sally, qui avaient été conduites par un ami de l'allemande. Cette dernière sauta dans les bras de Duo à son arrivé, puis dans ceux de Quatre, ce qui lui valu des regard noir de la part des trois autres garçons, enfin, elle s'approcha félinement de l'adulte qui écarta légèrement ses bras chargés pour qu'elle puisse passer les siens autour de sa taille. La jeune fille se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de l'embrasser, mais voyant qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas, Solo se baissa pour happer les lèvres de sa petite amie. Duo et Quatre lui enlevèrent les sacs des mains et il s'empressa d'entouré la taille d'Hilde.

Laissant là les deux tourtereaux, les cinq garçons rejoignirent les autres et posèrent les sacs de courses à terre afin d'éviter que Sally et Myriam ne se jette sur eux alors qu'elles voulaient savoir ce qu'ils contenaient. Solo et Hilde s'unirent à eux pour commencer les discutions. Ils se mirent d'un commun accord en cercle, Duo se posa sur Heero, qui était allongé sur le dos ; Quatre avait fait de même avec Trowa ; Zech et Solo étaient assis et avaient leur petites amies à moitié allongées entre les jambes Sally s'était mise sur le ventre et balançait ses mollets en l'air. Ils parlèrent une bonne heure avant de s'apercevoir qu'il manquait du monde.

- Tiens, oui, c'est vrai, t'as raison Quat-chan, Réléna et Dorothy son pas encore là…

- Ah ! C'est parce que j'ai oublié de vous prévenir… fit Zech. Elle ont eut un contre-temps, me demandez pas quoi, je n'en sais rien !

- Mais, elles pourront venir, ce n'est pas grave ? Demanda Quatre

- Oui, sans doute, elles ne m'ont rien dit, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas grand chose, elle seront là, mais elles ne promettent pas de ne pas avoir mangé.

- Bon, deux part de trop…, soupira le petit blond

- Pour moi ! S'écrièrent en même temps les frères Maxwell

- Goinfre… dit la sœur en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Et tous se mirent à rire, parce qu'ils étaient du même avis, surtout Solo et Duo… Une sonnerie les fit arrêter, pour certains, d'autres n'y étant pas arrivé… Trowa sortit un téléphone mobile de sa veste et vis qu'il avait un message. Il le lut rapidement avant d'annoncer :

- Cath et Lu ne seront pas là, Lu a des problème dans sa famille, et Cath a décidé de rester avec elle.

- D'accord, bon, on est plus que… 7 pour l'instant… Où est Sylvia ? renchérit Solo, qui venait de se calmer

- Elle ne peut pas venir non plus, dit Sally. Mais elle ne m'a pas expliquer pourquoi.

- Bon, nous sommes 7 pour l'instant… euh, après on va être 9… enfin bon… soupira le grand blond

Et les conversations reprirent de bon train, Duo, Hilde et Quatre parlant de tout et de rien, au grand damne de leur petits amis. Heero était engagé dans une grande discussion avec ses futurs beaux-frères(1) sur un certain programme informatique, en sachant très bien que Zech était, en cours, son professeur d'informatique. Sally et Myriam causaient musique ave Trowa. L'heure tournait et il furent rappeler à l'ordre par le ventre d'un certain américain natté. Les filles déballèrent joyeusement les courses, sous les piaillements de Duo et Solo, les plus morfales de tous… Ils commencèrent à manger dans la jovialité quand une voix leur parvinrent :

- Et bien, je ne savais pas ce coin autant peuplé, qu'en pense-tu Azaléa ? Pouvons-nus nous joindre à vous

Le petit groupe se retourna vers l'endroit d'où la voix provenait. Ils furent surpris de constater à qui elle appartenait. Duo sourit puis dit, en regardant les autres :

- Je ne pense pas que cela pose de problème, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Aucun n'omit d'objection quelconque. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à plus qu'ils ne pensaient pour manger

* * *

Yes !

FINIIIIIT !

Jamais vu de chapitre me donner autant de fil à retordre, pas croyable… je l'ai finit… mais il est légèrement plus court que les autres…

Duo : Sadique !

Zéphis : Plait-il ?

Duo : C'est qui ces personnes ? Et pis, ils sont combien ?

Zéphis : Tu ne saura rien

Heero : … regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue

Zéphis : Toi, tu range ces yeux-là, te prévient, l'histoire est pas encore fine ! Tu pourras, éventuellement, me tuer, mais à la fin seulement !

Wufei : Et moi, je suis où dans tout ça ?

Zéphis : Écrase, t'es pas censé intervenir !

Wufei : C'est pas une onna qui va faire la loi ! sort son sabre et me poursuit

Zéphis : gloups… laissez des revieeewwwwwwwwsssss !

(1) Pour ceux qui aurait pas compris, je parle de Solo et Zech

PS : Vous n'aurez rien pendant deux semaines, mais c'est normal, je part en vacances demain matin… j'essaierai d'écrire un max pour vous poster plein de chapitre à la rentrée !

PPS : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont déjà reviewer, ça m'a fait trop plaisir !

PSS : Please, me tuez pas… je sais que c'est sadique de finir un cahp comm ça, mais c'était prévu, mais ce que je prévoyait pas, c'était que vous n'auriez pas le 7 avant deux semaines…

PPSS : pour ceux qui aime les torture de Dudule, je peux vous rassurer, il va l'être au fil des chapitres… une ou deux personnes savent déjà quelques petits trucs…


	7. Un petit piquenique

Bon me revoilà avec une semaine de retard… ce chapitre à été terminer le 19 août, mais j'étais en vacances, je pouvais pas vous le poster… bref, le voilà, pour ceux qui l'attendait…

**Chapitre 7 :** _Petit Pique-nique_

Une fois les nouveaux arrivants installés, Solo prit la parole :

- Treize, Azaléa(1), ça fait plaisir de vous voir…

- Ça, ça veut dire : « Vous croyez pas qu'on vous vois assez à la fac… », le coupa Zech avec un grand sourire.

D'un même mouvement, Solo et Myriam frappèrent le blond, l'un derrière la tête, l'autre d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le blond se plia en deux, protestant vaguement contre la violence conjugale. Treize rigola de bon cœur et Solo continua :

- Je disais donc que c'et un plaisir de vous voir, vous aussi Mademoiselle Une, et… Mais ma foi, je ne connais pas les dernières personnes.

- Suis-je bête ! Je vous présente Wufei et Meiran(2) Chang. Leur parents sont des amis de longues date.

- Chang ? Cela me dit quelque chose…

- Le Clan Chang peut-être, Mademoiselle Pô ? l'interrogea Une

- Oui, bien sur ! Le clan du Dragon, une puissante famille chinoise, je me trompe ? finit-elle en regardant Wufei dans les yeux, ce qui le troubla quelque peu…

- Non, mademoiselle, vous ne vous tromper pas. Mon frère et moi faisons bien partie du clan du Dragon.

- Il me semble que vous étudiez les langues et civilisation, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Treize

- Effectivement, et le chinois est ma première option… Mais qui est la jeune fille derrière vous ?

- Ah, je vous présente Mariemaya, ma fille de mon premier mariage, dit Kushrénada en poussant sa fille à venir plus près de lui.

- Elle est également la filleule de Wufei et Meiran, ajouta Une

- Mais Mei, elle est plus gentille que Wu ! s'écria la petite fille, qui devait avoir 11 ans, à peine.

- C'est Wufei, gamine impertinente, répliqua le chinois avec un demi sourire.

- Je vois que je vais pouvoir m'amuser !

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est parce que Duo adore nous donner des surnom débile pour nous faire enragé…

- Oui ! tu as tout à fait raison, Kitty-kat !

- Vous voyez ! Mon frère est insupportable ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité un jumeau pareil ?

- Te proute, Mimi la souris(3) !

Sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille détestait ce surnom, qui datait de leur petite enfance, Heero et Zech écartèrent les bras, l'un pour laisser s'enfuir un américain natté mort de rire, l'autre pour lâcher une furie nattée américaine…

- C'est tout le temps comme ça ?

- Non, là, ils sont plutôt calme… Il faut voir aussi quand Solo s'y met… dit Hilde, laconique

- Dis-donc ! Je ne te permet pas !

Tandis que Mariemaya riait de la course-poursuite des jumeaux, les quatre autres(4) avaient une tête effarée.

- Je savais que le jumeaux Maxwell avaient de l'énergie à revendre, et déjà, un seul en cours me suffit, mais deux… même dehors… Ils sont intenable. Je me demande comment vous faites pour les supporter.

- Vous savez, Treize, comme l'a dit Hilde, ils sont calmes, vous ne les avez jamais vu ensemble, faire les 400 coups.

- Je veux bien vous croire Solo

- Vous appelez ça « calme » ? Se réveillé Wufei

- Oh oui, monsieur le pion ; mais j'y pense, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés ! Wufei, Meiran et Mariemaya ne nous connaissent pas et ni Monsieur Kushrénada, ni Mademoiselle Une ne nous a tous eut en cours.

- Tu as raison Quatre, approuva le français

- Commencez par les plus vieux ! Cria Duo du fond du terrain. Zeeeeech ! Vas-yyyyy ! Aaaahhhhh ! Oscooouuuurrrr !

- Hey ! je suis pas le plus vieux !

- Euh.. Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'ai deux mois de moins que toi… et nous sommes les plus vieux de cette bande de gamin, puisque Catherine n'est pas là…

Zech fit la moue, mais sourit en regardant les deux chinois et leur filleule.

- Bon, d'accord. Je commence. Je suis Zech Merquise, professeur d'informatique à la fac.

- A moi ! Je m'appelle Solo Maxwell, prof d'Anglais des classes européennes

- Noté qu'il est américain… Enchantée, je suis Sally Pô, étudiante linguistique… et oui, solo est mon prof…

- Pas touche ! Je suis Hilde Schbeiker, je suis dans l'esthétique, 2ème année. Et petite amie du prof d'anglais derrière moi

- Pas de bêtises tous les deux. Je suis Quatre Rabberba Winner

- Le fils du P-DG de la Winner Corp ?

- Oui, mademoiselle. J'étudie la littérature…

- En parlant de littérature, Monsieur Winner… commença Lady Une

- Oui, m'dame, j'ai finit la dissertation que vous avez demandée !

- Très bien… A vrai dire, je suis surprise, vous devez être le premier à l'avoir finie.

- Ça c'est normal, c'est Quat-chan. Moi, c'est Duo Maxwell, artiste peintre encore méconnu… à la fac surtout…

- Dudule, t'as les chevilles qui enflent… Je suis Myriam Maxwell, étudiante artistique, comme mon frère, jumeau comme vous avez dû le comprendre, mais dans la musique et les spectacles.

Heero et Trowa se regardèrent douloureusement. Duo et Quatre, qui l'avait remarqué, vinrent à leur secours.

- Ah oui ! nous avons deux muets parmi nous…

- Baka !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Hee-chan. Donc je disais, deux muets pas si muets que ça en vérité. Heero Yuy, étudiant en informatique… plus fort que Zech, moi je dis toujours, parce que Hee-chan c'est le plus fort et… Ah !

Heero l'avait attrapé par la taille pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux et donner le temps à Quatre de commencer à parler :

- Merci Heero de ma l'avoir fait taire. Et voici Trowa Barton, qui est étudiant en sport, mais il en a pas besoin, parce que ses parents sont dans un cirque et que dès qu'il aura son diplôme, et même s'il l'a pas, il va aller jouer les acrobates et les cibles pour sa sœur dans le cirque familial.

Les deux muets se jetèrent un autre regard, puis fixèrent leur bavarde moitié.

- Baka, tu parle trop.

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! s'exclama le natté en se retournant pour faire fasse à Heero.

- Duo, je crois qu'on vient d'être fichés « pipelettes »…

- Et alors… c'est pas ce qu'on est ? dit le natté en haussant les épaules

Tout le monde éclata d'un rire joyeux, même les deux glaçons et Wufei aussi, qui jusque là les avait regardé bizarrement. Sauf Mariemaya qui n'avait pas compris…

- Bon, il faut peut-être que l'on commence à manger vous ne croyez pas ?

- Ventre sur pattes… Qu'est-ce que j'ai pour…

- Oh, Hildy-babe, c'est pas comme ça que tu m'aime… ?

Solo lui avait fait les chibi-eyes © Famille Maxwell en disant cela, ce qui fit fondre l'allemande, mais ne l'empêcha pas de lui fourrer un sandwich dans la bouche en l'appelant « goinfre de petit ami ». Que 'est romantique…

Les frères maxwell en étaient à leur troisième sandwich et leur sœur se demandait toujours s'ils n'avaient pas un gouffre à la place de l'estomac quand retentirent deux voix connues :

- Et bien… je vois que ça tourne à l'orgie…

- N'exagère pas Léna, ils font juste un festin. Et puis, tu connais le frères Maxwell…

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison Do…

- Ah, vous voilà les filles, s'exclama Hilde

- Heureusement que vous avez manger… vous n'auriez rien eut sinon

- Mmaaiiisss ! T'es méchante Sally ! Si elles avaient pas manger, on leur en aurai laisser !

- C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit, Duo ! Tu n'es pourtant qu'un estomac sur pattes.

- Même pas vrai ! Hee-chan, elles sont méchants avec moi !

Duo se cacha alors contre le torse du japonais comme un enfant pris en faute quand on l'a disputé. Le regard de l'asiatique s'adoucit et il passa ses bras protecteur autours de lui, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lâcher :

- Et ça dit avoir 19 ans… Aïe !

Duo lui avait pincé les fesses à sa réflexion…

- Te proute Hee-chan. De toute façon, que j'ai 19 ans ou pas, c'est la même chose pour toi, ne ?

L'américain lui avait lancé le même regard que Solo à Hilde avant qu'il ne mange : les terribles chibi-eyes © Famille Maxwell. Le pauvre Heero n'avait jamais su résister, et une fois encore, il se laissa aller. Il remonta une de ses main derrière la nuque du natté pour approcher sa tête et l'embrasser comme lui seul savait faire pour calmer son « baka natté ».

Solo, Myriam et quatre eurent un petit rire, leurs amis sourirent doucement. Quant à Wufei, Meiran et Une, ils furent tout de même un peu surpris, tandis que Treize tentait tant bien que mal de cacher les yeux de sa fille en répétant : « Marie, tu es trop jeune, ne regarde pas » …

Dans le même temps, Quatre s'était recalé confortablement sur le torse de Trowa, réclamant un câlin dont seule le français avait le secret, qui le lui accorda en échange d'un doux baiser.

En fait, chacun avait été pris d'un élan de tendresse envers son/sa partenaire, au grand damne de ceux qui n'en avait pas, c'est-à-dire Wufei, Sally, Meiran(5)et la petite Mariemaya.

Mais alors, Wufei remarqua pleinement les couples que formaient Duo et Heero ainsi que Quatre et Trowa. Il fut surpris de leur complémentarité, et heureux que Duo ait des amis comme eux.

Les couples se séparèrent quelques peu, avec de grands sourires aux lèvres ou dans les yeux, parfois les deux. Treize repris la conversation sur un ton plus grave : (6)

- Cela m'embête de devoir vous demander ça maintenant, mais tant que j'y pense. Duo, Myriam, quelque chose me tracasse… mais j'aurai peur de vous vexé…

- Ça dépend de quoi vous voulez parler, professeur, car c'est bien en cette qualité-là que vous voulez parler, non ?

- Tu as raison Myriam, c'est bien en tant que votre professeur que je vais vous demander ça. Sachez avant que vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre. Ça ne tient qu'à vous de faire partager la réponse…

- Comme l'a dit ma sœur, ça dépend du sujet.

Treize hocha la tête et commença avec hésitation :

- Bien,… comment dire…J'ai remarquer depuis quelques temps que vous étiez un peu dissipé en cours, alors je me pose des questions, comme tout bon professeur qui fait attention à ses élèves…

- Venez-en au fait, professeur, arrêter de tergiverser, s'impatienta Myriam, traduisant aussi la pensée de son jumeau.

- Bien… Avez-vous des problèmes familiaux quelconques ? Je m'inquiète vraiment.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans l'assemblée. Les jumeaux se regardèrent puis jetèrent un œil sur leur grand frère qui regardait Treize dans les yeux, tristement. Myriam répondit au bout d'un moment qui paru une éternité aux autres :

- Oui, vous avez raison, monsieur, il y a des problèmes à la maison. Pourquoi s'en cacher de toute façon, tout le monde est au courant, sauf vous, votre famille et vos amis.

Elle regarda Duo avec un regard disant « Non, je ne pouvait pas cacher ça à mon petit ami ». Donc, Zech était au courant, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Le regard de Treize allait et venait sur les visages triste des trois Maxwell. Il ne savait pas tout, mais en connaissait assez pour envisager certains scenarii : maladie grave, licencemant malheureux, accident, voire une violente dispute qui aurait pu avoir ébranlé les jumeaux. Il n'osait penser à un divorce. Pour lui, M. et Mme Maxwell s'entendait trop bien pour y penser.

Duo brisa ses illusions :

- Dans une semaine, nous sommes convoqués au tribunal. Le divorce va être prononcé.

J'ai mit trop de temps pour le finir ce chapitre… une petite semaine… mais bon, vous aurez, j'espère, la suite bcp plus rapidement (en sachant qu'elle est déjà écrite, ainsi que le début du chap 9)

Zéphis : Alors, quelque chose à redire ?

Les persos : … _aux anges_ (sauf Wufei, Meiran, Sally et Mariemaya, évidemment…)

Zéphis : Voilà, suffit de leur donner leur petit moment de tendresse et ils sont contents. Ah oui, euh… pour Meiran… euh… j'avais pas du tout l'intention de la faire apparaître. Et puis, je vais travaillé avec moins de persos, parce que là… ils étaient 16 à la fin, si je compte bien…… bon, je suis contente, il est un peu plus long que les autres ! bref ! Des commentaires ? Des review ?

(1) C'est Lady Une, mais je ne connais pas son prénom, alors, j'innove.

(2) Mince alors ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là… C'était pas prévu, je vous assure !

(3) Vous connaissez pas Mimi la souris… ? Bah, mon petit frère m'a fait chier avec quand il était petit, alors… bref, c'est pour les bébé !

(4) Et dire que j'ai faillit mettre un « s » à quatre… heureusement que je ne parlait pas de Quatre…

(5) en fait, je sais pas si elle va en avoir un ou non…comme elle est arrivé à l'improviste… bref, on verra plus tard…si on la revoit…

(6) il fallait bien que j'y arrive à un moment ou à un autre, par tout le moyen…


	8. Convocation

**Chapitre 8 : Convocation**

(_petite précision :je ne sais pas du tout comment se déroule un divorce, heureusement pour moi, alors s'il y a des erreur, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur_)

Après l'intervention de Treize, les conversations reprirent tranquillement, sur un ton joyeux. Il était presque 7h du soir lorsqu'ils se quittèrent. Certains repartirent à pied, d'autre ramenèrent certains en voiture.

Duo et Heero s'en allèrent à pieds, car le japonais n'habitait pas loin, et ils voulaient discuter. Ils avaient été accompagné pendant 5 minutes par Quatre et Trowa. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant la maison du japonais. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Duo avait l'air triste. La natté enlaça Heero pour trouver du réconfort, que ce dernier lui donna car il savait qu'il en avait besoin.

Deux minutes passèrent et Duo prit la parole, dans le cou du japonais :

- Tu resteras avec moi, hein ? Quoiqu'il arrive ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! Bien sur que je vais rester avec toi. Pourquoi je te quitterai de toute façon ?

- J'ai peur, Heero. Si peur qu'on nous sépare…

- Rien, Tenshi, rien ni personne ne m'éloignera de toi, tu m'entends !

A ces mots, Duo releva la tête avec un sourire triste qui persuada le brun à embrasser son petit ami.

- Koi, je ne veux plus voir ce genre de sourire, je veux tes grands, beaux sourires, ceux qui font étirer tes lèvres si joliment, ceux qui plisse tes améthystes. Je veux continuer à voir ces étoiles dans tes yeux quand tu es avec moi et nos amis. Je veux toujours entendre ta voix, tes babillage incessant, tes bavardages inutiles. Je veux pouvoir écouter ton cœur battre. Je veux encore sentir ta main dans la mienne ou sur ma peau. Je veux qu tu me dévoile encore ton corps, ton cœur, ton âme. Duo, je te jure que si on nous sépare, je te chercherai partout pour te retrouver. Je ne peux, ni ne veux pas vivre sans toi, sans tes sourires, tes rires, tes caresses, a voix. Je t'aime trop pour accepter qu'on nous sépare…

Pendant toute sa tirade, Heero passait ses doigts sur le cou, les joues et dans les cheveux de l'américain. Il le regardait dans les yeux et avait vu apparaître, au fil de ses mots, les larmes qui maintenant coulaient sur les pommettes du natté. Heero passa un pouce sur les joues humide de Duo pour arrêter les flots salés et le natté réussit à murmurer :

- Jamais ?

Heero déposa un baiser sur les yeux humides de Duo

- Jamais, je te le jure, répondit-il contre les lèvres tremblantes.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors longuement, tendrement. Duo avec désespoir, Heero avec amour. Ils se séparèrent à contre-cœur. Restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant une minutes puis se redressant, ils s'embrasèrent furtivement, puis Heero dit doucement :

- A demain Tenshi. Je passerai te chercher.

- D'accord, à demain, Hee-chan, répondit le natté avec un vrai, beau sourire.

Duo s'éloigna, gardant dans sa main celle de Heero jusqu'à ce que la distance fut trop grande pour leurs bras. Heero le regardait marcher à reculons, plongé dans ses yeux. A l'angle de la rue, le natté se détourna, le cœur serrer. Heero bien que son petit ami n'était plus en vue, continuait de fixer le coin où avait disparu Duo pendant cinq bonne minutes avant qu'une main sur son épaule ne vienne le tiré de ses pensées :

- Heero, viens manger.

- J'ai pas faim

- Tu sais comment est ta mère quand tu dis ça...

- Ça ne change rien, otousan. J'ai franchement pas faim.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Duo ?

- Hn…

- Heero, tu devrais en parler. Si ce n'est pas avec moi, fait-le avec ta mère, mais tu sais que je serai au courant de toute façon.

- Hn… ses parents divorcent. Il a peur qu'on nous sépare.

- Tu sais que c'est possible.

- NON ! Jamais !

- Ne te fait pas d'illusions, mais tu peux toujours prier les dieux, ça peut marcher.

- Otousan… je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise…

- Alors veille sur lui tant que tu peux. Je te fait confiance, je te connais bien, Heero, je sais que tu n'abandonnera pas.

- Odin ! Heero ! Ca va refroidir!

- On arrive ma chérie !

- Oui, 'Kaasan !

Le père et le fils entrèrent ensemble dans la maison. Heero avait un poids en moins sur le cœur mais une nouvelle détermination, à toute épreuve. Il en aura besoin.

* * *

De son côté, Duo, dès qu'il eut passé la coin de la rue, avait laissé tomber la pression qui lui enserrait le cœur. Et ses larmes aussi. Elle tombèrent par dizaines. Car malgré les paroles réconfortante de Heero, le natté avait peur, une peur incontrôlable, inconsolable. Il savait qu'il n'irait mieux que si ça s'arrangeait, ou n'évoluait pas plus. Mais il savait également que ses parents, une fois séparés , et installés dans une autre maison pour son père, allaient vivre avec leur amant/maîtresse. Il appréhendait la cohabitation avec ses pseudo beaux-parents.

Adossé à un mur, il essuya tant bien que mal ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer. Avisant un point d'eau, il en fit couler dans ses mains pour la passer sur son visage. Sa sœur saurait, mais il n'avait pas envie que ses parents s'en rende compte, sinon, ça serai l'interrogatoire…

Il arriva chez lui 10 minutes plus tard. Il fut accueillit par des éclats de voix venant du salon. C'était reparti pour un tour entre ses parents. Il monta directement dans sa chambre. En face de sa chambre, son sanctuaire comme il aimait à l'appeler, il y avait celle de sa jumelle. De la musique en sortait, bien que la porte fusse fermée, et il l'entendait chanter de sa si jolie voix. Il écouta un instant, il reconnut l chanson qu'elle devait présenter dans quelques jours, elle la lui avait déjà fait écouter plusieurs fois. Il chercha le titre, qu'il trouva quand elle le chanta : « Simple and clean »(1). La chanson était, à l'origine, d'elle-même, elle verrait bien ce que les juges penserons.

Se secouant, Duo entra dans sa chambre. Meublée simplement, elle était plutôt grande et comprenait un lit deux place, une commode, une penderie des étagères, plusieurs tablettes, un bureau où trônait un ordinateur, un autre avec des affaires de cours, une chaîne Hi-fi, une petite télé reliée à une console de jeu vidéo dans un coin.(2) Il enleva chaussures et manteau puis s'écroula sur son lit aux draps bleu pâle. Il mit de la musique et tomba sur « Peter Pan Syndrom » de Miyavi. Il était tombé amoureux de la musique japonaise en même temps que de Heero. C'était lui d'ailleurs qui lui avait fait découvrir. Tandis que le fin de la chanson résonnait encore dans sa tête, et après qu'il ai éteint sa chaîne, il se prépara à prendre une douche.

Une fois sa douche prise et une petite heure de dessin, il descendit avec sa sœur pour aller grignoter quelque chose et s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus de cris. Ils passèrent une tête dans la salon et ne virent que leur père, endormit sur le divan avec une bouteille presque vide de whisky pendant dans sa main. Ils comprirent alors que leur mère était sortie, sans doute partit rejoindre son amant. Ils prirent à manger dans la cuisine, mirent le tout sur un plateau et remontèrent, non sans avoir au préalable enlevé la bouteille des mains de leur père et lui avoir mit une couverture.

Sans même se concerté, ils mangèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, avec un fond de musique américaine et française. Aucune paroles ne furent échangées, pourtant ils conversaient. De tout et de rien. Duo lui raconta ce qui s'était passé quand il avait raccompagné Heero. Pour un observateur extérieur, il n'y avait aucune raison à ce qu le jumeaux s'étreignent en versant des larmes. Seuls eux se comprenaient.

Ils finirent de manger, se câlinèrent une dernière fois avant que Duo ne parte dans sa chambre, ne se déshabille et se couche.

* * *

Une semaine passa entre les cours, les disputes de leurs parents et leurs petits amis bienveillants. Entre éclats de rire , sourires et larmes. Arriva le jour officiel du divorce.

Dans le bureau de la juge, la famille Maxwell et deux avocats étaient assis devant le bureau. L'affaire commença. Les jumeaux et leur grand frère ne disaient rien tant que l'on ne leur demandait pas. Solo n'avait, en vérité, pas grand chose à dire puisque ne vivant plus chez ses parents mais pour Duo et Myriam, le dilemme était de savoir comment allait s'organiser leur garde, si garde il y avait. Les jumeaux acceptèrent de rester avec leur parents, mais ils ne voulaient pas être séparés ; et leurs parents en voulais au moins un chez eux. La juge trouva un compromis. Quand ce fut décidé clairement, cela donna cet emplois du temps

1ère semaine : Duo chez Hélène.

Myriam chez Mikaël.

2ème semaine : Les deux chez Hélène.

3ème semaine : Duo chez Mikaël.

Myriam chez Hélène.

4ème semaine : Les deux chez Mikaël.

5ème semaine 1ère semaine.

etc.…

Une semaine sur deux, l'un des parents en avait deux, l'autre aucune. Il y eut de petites objections, mais ce fut admit. En sachant que les deux parents avaient la garde et qu'ils travaillaient tous deux, aucune pension ne fut à verser de quelque côté que ce soit. La juge fit sortir M. et Mme Maxwell, qui retrouverait son nom de jeune fille très bientôt sur les papiers administratifs comme elle l'avait souhaité, et leurs avocats pour parler tranquillement avec leurs enfants.

Elle leur demanda si, sincèrement, l'arrangement pour la garde ne les dérangeait pas puis, comme ce n'était pas la timidité qui étouffait les Maxwell, comment, réellement, était arrivé le divorce. Les frères et la sœur furent surpris de cette question, mais y répondirent avec franchise. Leurs parents avaient quelque peu mentit en disant que c'était parce qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus et, ça, la juge l'avait bien compris. Ils ajoutèrent que leurs parents étaient souvent ivres le soir, qu'ils se disputaient souvent et pour rien et enfin, qu'ils avaient chacun quelqu'un à côté. A ces révélations, ce fut au tour de la juge d'être surprise. Elle hocha simplement la tête, leur conseilla de venir la voir s'ils avaient des problèmes, s'ils avaient besoin de parler. Ils se levèrent, se serrèrent la main une dernière fois et se quittèrent avec un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

Il avait été décidé que Mme Maxwell garderait la maison et que son ex-mari allait vivre chez sa maîtresse, désormais officiellement sa « petite amie ».

Ils restèrent jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ensemble dans la grande maison pour mettre leurs affaires en ordres puis Mikaël s'en alla avec Myriam chez Marielène. Les jumeaux s'étreignirent, se promettant silencieusement de se donner des nouvelles, comme s'ils ne se reverraient qu'une fois par an.

Quand Myriam découvrit Marielène, elle fit la petite fille toute gentille, en toute sincérité, mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, elles ne s'appréciaient pas. Du côté de Duo, Hélène avait invité son « petit ami » à venir s'installer dès le soir. Quand l'homme entra, sa mère le lui présenta, il sut dès lors qu'ils n'allaient pas s'aimer. D'un regard, la guerre avait été déclarée.

Le soir, les jumeaux s'envoyèrent un sms, en même temps, pour raconter comment ça s'était passé. Les deux déclarèrent que « ça allait mal finir, et de ton côté ? »

La guerre était ouverte.

* * *

Wouahou ! J'ai mis une journée à l'écrire (sur le papier…), en même temps, j'avais que ça à faire (écrit le 20 août)

Ça à tourné à l'eau de rose au début. Et je vous jure que ça va être la guerre entre les jumeau et le/la petit/e ami/e. ça ira plus vite après j'espère… je parle au niveau de l'histoire, pas de la publication… au contraire

Review… ? Onegai… chibi eyes…

(1) « Simple and clean » de Utada Hikaru. Thème du jeu "Kingdom Heart" version européenne.

(2) je sais, ça intéresse tout le monde, mais au moins, c'est décrit !


	9. Cohabitation Apprentissage

_**Chapitre 9 : Cohabitation – Apprentissage**_

- Bon, Duo, raconte, comment ça s'est passé ? Parce que ça fait près de deux semaines et à cause des examens blancs tu ne nous n'as toujours rien dit.

- T'as raison Kat, je vais vous dire. Bon, il faut que je me fasse au mec de ma mère… Il est pas commode. Il s'appelle Daniel… je sais plus comment ! Dès le premier soir, ça a été la guerre. Il n'a pas supporter mes goûts vestimentaire, alimentaire, télévisuels, musicaux et j'en passe. Il a mit quelques jours à me le dire, mais vu la façon dont il m'observait, je ne me suis pas fait d'illusion. Quoi d'autre… ah oui ! Il cuisine comme ses pieds, m'étonne pas vraiment. Il travail dans le bâtiment. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il travail dans l'un des chantiers dont ton père à fait les plans Hee-chan.

- Vraiment ?

- Je crois bien. On parle pas beaucoup non plus tous les deux, mais j'ai des oreilles. C'est toujours utile ! …

- Autre chose ?

- Bah… Si ! Il est fan de foot, il nous a abonné au câble, il a prit l'option « Sport-Max », donc il a toute les compète etc., et donc tous les matchs de foot… dès qu'il trouve qu'il n'y a rie d'intéressant à la télé, il met du foot, ce qui est arrivé, sur 15 jours, une bonne douzaine de fois, en sachant que je ne m'y suis pas intéressé ces trois derniers jours… Bref, pas le genre de mec que tu aimerai avoir comme père, sauf si tu es un branleur…

- Et bien, mon pauvre Duo. Et tu sais à quoi t'attendre avec la petite amie de ton père ?

- Vaguement. Je m'installe ce soir, mais après, on fera ça le dimanche soir, c'est parce que hier, ils ne pouvais pas, enfin. Je sais qu'elle ne travail pas. Déjà, un point en moins. Sa cuisine n'est pas spécialement bonne, pour le peu qu'elle cuisine apparemment.

- C'est ton père qui cuisinait ?

- Non, ma sœur, ou le traiteur, c'était selon apparemment. Elle n'aurait pas aimé sa voix, à ma sœur. L'Autre non plus d'ailleurs. Je parle de Daniel. Elle ne fait pas le ménage, passe ses journées au bout du fil, ou à se vernir les ongles, pieds et mains, s'achète des truc hors de prix. Enfin, tu vois le genre quoi… J'appréhende ses deux prochaine semaines. Et puis, je vais voir comment elle est avec Myriam.

- Et l'autre… euh… Daniel, c'est ça ? Avec Mimi, comment ça se passe ?

- Pareil qu'avec moi. Il l'a trouver trop peu habillée, alors que tu l connais, elle n'aime pas les mini-jupes et petit top trop courts, toujours en pantalons et T-shirts. Et pis, on est au printemps. Enfin bref !(1) Donc, côté vestimentaire, ça ne va pas. Il n'aime pas non plus sa cuisine. Il lui en a même interdit l'accès, pour autre chose que prendre son goûter, comme si elle en prenait, alors elle n'y va plus du tout… Si notre mère l'en avait pas empêcher, gentiment, ils nous aurait même virer nos CDs pour nous refiler de vieux machin d'avant la 2ème Guerre Mondiale… Ah oui ! et comme je te l'ai dit, il ne supporte pas sa voix, il trouve qu'elle chante faux, qu'elle ne sait pas joué… Il ne m'a pas entendu ni chanter ni jouer, on va voir ce qu'il va dire.

- Mais tu chante et joue très bien, toi aussi !

- Moins bien que Mimi. Il ne doit pas avoir l'oreille musicale, il chante comme une casserole, lui, par contre…

- Tu exagère, tu ne trouva pas ? ils ont peut-être des qualités…

- Elles sont bien cachées alors. Je te jure Quatre, lui ne sait rien faire, passe son temps devant la télé avec de la bière, et elle apparemment, c'est une…

- Tu exagère, c'est bien ce que je dis !

- Peut-être, mais je préfère exagérer que les idolâtrer, la chute fait moins mal.

Le petit blond hocha la tête. Il savait que quand les jumeaux déclaraient la guerre à quelqu'un, ils allaient jusqu'au bout. Il avait pu le remarquer il y a quelques année, quand Réléna s'était trop intéressée à Heero. Duo lui avait fait la guerre ouverte dès qu'elle l'avait approché. Et il ne l'avait pas lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne de lui, alors que les deux garçons sortaient ensemble depuis quelques temps. Quatre savait donc à quoi s'attendre. Et il plaignait Daniel et Marielène… enfin, un peu.

En vérité, les quatre garçons étaient assis sur un coin d'herbe de la cour de complexe de facultés(2). Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils pouvaient déjeuner ensemble, ils en avaient profité. Heero était adossé à un arbre. Duo était allongé, la tête sur une de ses cuisses et une de ses main sur le torse. Quatre était assis entre les jambe de son homme, dos contre torse. Trowa était contre le grillage entourant de ses bras son ange blond. Ils étaient face à face et seuls l'américain et l'arabe avaient parler depuis e début, le japonais et le français les écoutant religieusement.

La sonnerie retentit, Duo et Quatre soufflèrent bruyamment tandis que Heero et Trowa les relevait fermement. Chacun s'en alla à son cours, non sans un baise de l'autre. Puis, la fin des cours, et de la journée, arriva pour les uns. Les autres, une dernière heure de cours les attendait. Heero, Réléna, Dorothy, Trowa et Hilde allèrent dans un coin patienter que les trois derniers sortent de leurs cours. Les garçons assis à même le sol, dos contre un banc, sur lequel étaient les files, ne voulant qu'une chose, que Duo et Quatre viennent rapidement. L'heure passa. Le reste du groupe arriva par petit bout. Discutant encore une dizaine de minutes autour du banc, ils se séparèrent pour se retrouver le lendemain.

Duo se dirigea vers la maison de la petite amie de son père, il savait où s'était pour avoir plusieurs fois raccompagner sa sœur la première semaine. Il fit tourner la clé puis entra, découvrant la demeure. Il fut accueillit par Marielène, qui tenta de le mettre en confiance, et sans doute gagner son amitié, en lui faisant visiter l'habitation, un peu plus petite que celle de sa mère, mais somme toute très coquette en apparence. A l'image de sa propriétaire… ? Allez savoir. La chambre qu'il devait habité 2 semaines sur quatre comprenait un lit une place (et demi parce que une seule place, c'est trop petit…), une armoire/penderie, un bureau et des étagères. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir arranger tout ça et que cela lui prendrait du temps. Il avait déjà une partie des décorations dans son sac ? son sac ? Où était-il ? Il demanda et Marielène lui répondit qu'il était dans le salon. Elle ajouta qu'elle ne savait pas comment il faisait pour avoir un sac de sport et un autre sac pus petit, seulement, alors qu'à elle, il lui aurait fallut bien plus. Duo sentit que la soirée allait être longue, « Vivement que j'aille me coucher » soupira-t-il en pensée. Il alla récupérer ses affaires pour les mettre dans sa chambre. Il déballa quelques uns de ses vêtement, ceux qui resterons tout le temps ici. Puis il pris posters photos et cadres qu'il accrocha avec des punaise, il pensa à noté sur une feuille qu'il lui faudrait également des clous pour ses cadres, car il ne pensait pas que les punaise tiendrait bien longtemps et Marielène n'avait aucune idée de si elle n avait ou non…

Vers 19h30, Marielène l'appela pour le dîner. Il déposa son carton à dessin sur son lit avant de sortir de la chambre. Son père était debout, devant son assiette, en train de respirer le fumet, plutôt spécial, de ce que proposait Marielène. Mikaël, une fois son fils et sa petite amie installés, leur servit de l'étrange ragoût de la femme. Duo avala une fourchette du drôle de plat, et, s'il n'avait eut un minimum de civilité et de respect, aurait tout recraché, tellement le goût ne ressemblait à rien. Le jeune homme jeta un œil sur son père qui ne semblait pas avoir la même réaction que lui car il regardait sa petite amie dans les yeux, il ne devait même pas avoir remarqué le goût bizarre, se dit Duo. Il resta à peine 5 minutes, en essayant tant bien que mal de manger puis prétextant des devoirs en retard, ce qui tait à moiti vrai, il sortit de table, pris deux fruits dans la corbeille de la cuisine et un morceau de fromage et de pain puis monta dans sa chambre en vitesse, laissant son père et sa pseudo belle-mère en tête à tête, parce que c'est pas réjouissant de tenir la chandelle. Une fois dans sa chambre, et après avoir poser fruits et fromage sur son bureau, il s'assit sur la chaise et pris son portable pour envoyer un message à sa sœur et un à Heero, pour lui dire qu'il lui manquait, bien qu'ils s'étaient vu quelques heures auparavant. Il lui raconta le « merveilleux » dîner, son installation qui lui prendrait du temps et qu'il lui manquait plusieurs choses dans sa chambre, du genre ses mangas et romans(3), ses CDs, sa console, sa télé, … lui… Il prit ensuite feuilles et crayons pour dessiner quelque peu.

Une demi-heure après, son père vint le voir :

- Duo ?

- Hein ? … Oui, entre.

Mikaël ouvrit alors la porte, puis la referma derrière lui et s'assit sur le lit à côté de son fils.

-Alors, comment la trouve-tu ? demanda-t-il, de but en blanc.

- Euh… hésita Duo, qui ne voulait pas vexé son père. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt. Ça ne fait que quelques heure que je la connais.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Peut-être voudrai-je que tu l'apprécie, avant de vraiment l'accepter… Mais, qu'en pense-tu ?

- Le jeune homme compris que son père ne lui parlait pas de Marielène, mais d'autre chose, plus grave.

- Tu connais mon avis, Dad', tu sais ce que j'en ai pensé, ce que j'en pense et ce que j'en penserai encore(4).

- Mais, Duo, tu sais que…

- Non, s'il te plait, ne relance pas le débat. Vous avez choisit, c'est tout, fin de l'histoire.

Mikaël soupira, puis lui sourit tendrement. Il se releva et lui donna un baiser sur le front tout en l'ébouriffant, ce qui fit râler le natté. Ensuite, il sortit avec un petit rire. Le jeune homme sourit tristement et repris son dessin.

Sur la feuille se voyait un canapé, qu'occupaient un couple, enlacé, heureux. Derrière eux se tenaient un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long et une paire de faux jumeau, tous deux nattés avec de grands sourires. Mais les trois enfants, car c'est bien ce qu'ils sont pour le couple, avaient un air quelque peu triste.

Duo rêvait. Il rêvait que tout redevienne comme avant ; que ses parents se remette ensemble, comme avant ; qu'ils vivent heureux, comme avant…

Comme avant…

* * *

FINI ! 

Il m'en a fallut du temps.

Bon, j'admet que je stéréotype à l'extrême Daniel et Marielène, les « pseudo-beaux-parents », mais bon, vous verrez qu'il ne faut vraiment pas les idéaliser.

Bref, au prochain chapitre !

Review… ? onegai… !

(1) grande expression d'une amie du lycée… enfiiinn, bref ! il fallait que je la mette !

(2) je sais pas si ça existe de tels établissements, mais bon, moi c'est comme ça que je le veux, et c'est tout, nah !

(3) Pourquoi faire de notre Dudulle un inculte… après tout, il a le droit d'aimer lire, non ?

(4) Comme c'est original…


	10. Les ennuis commencent

_**Chapitre 10 : Les ennuis commencent**_

**ATTENTION** : Lime, un peu… le nom du chap à surtout à voir avec la fin

Les jours, les semaines passaient. Les jumeaux s'habituaient doucement à leur nouvelle vie. Mais refusaient toujours l'autorité de leurs pseudo-beaux-parents qui peinaient à les supporter. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tôt qu'il y avait eut CE problème.

**&&&**Flash Back**&&&**

Le vendredi matin, Duo sauta dans les bras de son japonais, appliquant plein de baisers papillon sur ses joues, ses lèvres, ses paupière… Cette affection, bien que coutumière, surprit Heero qui comprit que son natté était content, pour quelques raison que ce soit. Duo l'en informa dès qu'il eut fini de l'embrasser :

- My love, est-ce que tu est libre ce week-end, TOUT le week-end, dès ce soir même… ?

- Il fait que je vois, je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi ?

- Ma mère et son copain s'en vont en week-end, j'ai la maison pour moi tout seul, assez de nourriture pour tout un régiment, de l'argent s'il manque quelque chose, mais il me manque UNE chose, que je ne peux pas acheter…

Duo avait prit une voix sensuelle et suppliante et ses yeux s'adoucirent à la façon Maxwell. Heero, fondant comme glace au soleil, l'embrassa du bout de lèvres avant de déclarer :

- J'appellerai ma mère à la pause de tout à l'heure, plus pour la prévenir, tu la connais, elle sera d'accord, et ce soir, on ira me chercher quelques affaires de rechange.

Duo eut un immense sourire qui étira ses yeux améthystes.

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Je t'aime.

Le japonais sourit à son tour et, contre les lèvres de l'américain, dit :

- Moi aussi, Tenshi, ai shiteru.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, dans le coin de la cour où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour un peu de tendresse loin de tout.

A la fin de la journée, Duo était encore plus content qu'au début. Les doigts entrelacés, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent prendre quelques affaires chez le japonais puis se dirigèrent d'un pas allègre vers la grande maison où ils allaient passer le week-end.

En bons élèves qu'ils étaient, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs quelques devoirs(1), Heero devait détecter l'anomalie d'un logiciel et Duo avait à dessiner la « chose »(2) peuplant ses rêves, ce qui ne fut pas difficile à déterminer, la « chose », il l'avait devant lui, plongée dans son laptop(3). Tandis que Heero tapait, martyrisait les touches du clavier, Duo se prit à l'imaginer dans un endroit idyllique.

Il attrapa feuilles et crayons puis se mit à tracer sûrement sur la première feuille. Il s'arrêtait régulièrement pour observer son japonais et reprendre ensuite ? à un moment où il relevait son crayon et ses yeux, il remarqua que Heero avait terminer et qu'il s'était assis en tailleur sur le lit, à côté de lui, son laptop sur les genoux. Le natté sourit puis continua son dessin. Il avait créé le paysage déjà, un lac miroitant entouré de grands arbres qui projetaient leurs ombres sur les rives remplies d'herbes.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à l'espace, assez grand, qu'il avait laisser pour dessiner l'homme de ses rêves. Il traça plusieurs traits, en gomma quelques uns, en refit d'autre. Puis, exaspéré, il pensa abandonner. Il releva la tête, Heero était toujours devant lui, en train de lire. Alors, l'idée lui vint(4). Il posa ses affaires à côté de lui, s'approcha de Heero pour enlever l'ordinateur portable de sur ses genoux, placer ses mains d'une certaine manière et pencher légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Son imagination ferait le reste. Après tout, leur professeur de dessin ne leur avait pas interdit de prendre un model, et Duo savait que, pour un corps entier, il lui fallait un support ; mais ce que le prof ne saurait pas, c'est que le model et le dessin était la même personne.

Heero avait prit l'habitude que Duo, sans rien demander expressément, lui fasse prendre une certaine pose. Bien sur, il avait eut quelque peu du mal au début, et Duo avait dû lui expliquer, mais maintenant, cela se faisait sans aucune parole échangée, juste un sourire quand Duo était satisfait. Et un baiser quand il avait fini. Une fois le métis posé comme il lui convenait, Duo repris son travail.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait terminer son esquisse. Il était fier de lui, c'était l'une des plus réussie qu'il avait faite de Heero depuis qu'il le connaissait. Le sujet, d'ailleurs, trouva le dessin saisissant, le tracé étant sûr et l'impression de Paradis se ressentait très bien(5). Duo embrassa alors son model, tout en posant ses feuilles sur une tablette à côté de son lit.

Leurs langues jouant ensemble plusieurs minutes, ils ne se décidèrent à se lâcher que quand le portable de Duo sonna de la sonnerie attribuée à sa famille. C'était sa mère qui l'appelait. Tandis qu'il décrochait, Heero était dans son dos, ses mains passées sous son T-shirt, apposant des baisers-papillon dans son cou.

- Allô ?

- Duo, c'est moi !

- Mum', ça va ?

- Oui, mon ange, et toi ? pas trop triste tout seul ? A moins que tu n'est réussit à kidnapper quelqu'un pour passer le week-end avec toi ?

- Bingo, Mam', j'ai réussit à prendre (Ah, non !)… ¤_raclement de gorge¤_ Heero en otage.

- Je vois, et que fait-t-il ? il t'embête encore sûrement…

- C'est-à-dire qu'il (Hee-chan ! Ah, non, pas là !), il me… chatouille.

- Ouais, ouais, … Bon, c'était juste pour savoir si ça allait, et ça à l'air. Aller, mon bébé, à Dimanche soir !

- Mum', 'suis (Non, Hee… Ah !) 'suis plus un bébé !

- Mais si, tu es toujours mon petit bébé diablotin ! Bisous ! – Clic- Tut ! tut ! tut !

- Ma… pfff…

Duo rejeta son téléphone au pied de son lit alors que Heero lui caressait le torse langoureusement et lui suçotait le cou amoureusement.

- Dis… ?

- Hn…

- Et si… hm… si on allait… grignoter un… Ah… morceau… ?

- Hn, c'est toi que j'ai envie de manger !

- Hmm… s'il te plait… Hee-chan…

Pour appuyer sa demande, son ventre émit un léger gargouillis, signe qu'il était en état de famine avancée.

- Hn. D'accord, mais je te préviens…

- Je sais, tu vas me sauter dessus dès que possible, mais j'ai envie d'aller me balader dans le jardin après manger… C'est très joli la nuit, tu le sais.

Duo le fit céder encore une fois grâce à son regard de chien battu © Maxwell. Heero soupire, lui sourit et l'embrassa délicatement du bout des lèvres.

Ils descendirent manger frugalement, malgré la faim du natté, les yeux dans les yeux, se faisant du pied à celui qui craquerait en premier(6), puis le natté entraîna son japonais dans le jardin. Duo était pieds nu, Heero en chaussette, mais tout ce qui comptait pour eux, c'était la présence de l'autre. Pendant presque trois-quart d'heure, ils discutèrent, enfin, surtout Duo, s'embrassèrent, s'enlacèrent, pour finir par rentrer à l'intérieur, heureux, serein…

Ils s'affalèrent paresseusement sur le canapé du salon. S'embrassant plus que regardant la télé, ils finirent par monter dans la chambre de l'américain, ce dernier étant porté comme une mariée par le brun. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas, juste un peu pour se déshabiller avant d'entrer dans la douche, qui se réchauffait sans qu'ils aient vraiment besoin de tourner le robinet d'eau chaude. Leur douche finie, après maintes caresses bien placées, ils s'effondrèrent sur le grand lit de Duo, terminant ce qu'ils avaient commencer dans la douche, et même avant d'aller manger … (7)

Le lendemain matin, Heero sentit un souffle régulier caresser son cou, des cheveux lui chatouiller le torse et des jambes emprisonner les siennes. Il était serein au côté de son ange au cheveux long, un peu fourbu de leurs ébats de la veille au soir, mais sans doute moins que lui. Il se tordit le cou pour voir le réveil sans éveiller Duo, qui dormait encore comme un bébé. 9h12. Il s'étonna de l'heure, au vue de celle à laquelle ils s'étaient, approximativement, endormis (écroulé… ?) et se doutait bien que son ange n'émergerait pas avant 1 ou 2h. Il resta là à contempler son bel endormis pendant une demi-heure, puis se glissa doucement hors du lit, sans réveiller le natté ; plus très natté… Il se leva, prit des affaires dans son sac puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il comptait bien prendre une douche.

Un frôlement… Des draps qui glissent, plissent… … La chaleur qui s'en va… … Un bruit… De l'eau qui coule… … Une porte qu'on ouvre doucement… Puis que l'on ferme… … Une autre porte… Un peu de lumière qui force le réveil… Une masse dans le lit qui grogne et se cache de la lumière traîtresse… Le Sommeil… .

Heero, une fois ressortit tout habillé de la salle de bain, alla pour descendre à la cuisine. Il ouvrit donc la porte de la chambre silencieusement, mais un rai de lumière vint s'insinuer jusqu'au visage du dormeur qui émit une sorte de grognement/gémissement avant de se tourner pour ne plus avoir la lumière. Heero sourit tendrement, se rappelant le jour où Trowa et lui avaient trouver deux anges endormis dans le lit de l'un d'eux avec le soleil qui filtrait magiquement au travers des rideaux… (cf. chapitre 1). Il descendit alors, en fermant précautionneusement la porte.

Ne sentant plus de chaleur à côté de lui depuis un bon bout de temps, Duo s'efforça à ouvrir les yeux. Le noir complet l'entourait. Il se releva un peu pour s'enquérir de l'heure et vit affiché : 11h38. Il se leva pour prendre une douche, puis s'habiller et enfin descendre découvrir où son Hee-chan se cachait.

Il le trouva sur le canapé du salon, assit devant la télé, qui passait un dessin animé dont l'histoire était celle de 5 jeunes hommes pilotant des robots géants et devant protéger la Terre et des colonies spatiales8, en même temps, il lisait un roman dont le natté ne vit pas le titre.

Duo se pencha au dessus du dossier du sofa, il savait que Heero l'avait remarqué car il pencha la tête pour que Duo l'embrasse dans le cou, ce que l'américain fit tout de suite. De baisers papillons en baisers plus poussés, le natté finit par passé par-dessus le dossier du canapé, avec la gentille aide d'un japonais métissé aux yeux bleus. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin, leurs langues jouèrent ensembles. Ils se séparèrent, tentant de retrouver leurs souffles, tout en restant proche . Heero prit alors la parole doucement :

- Bien dormis Tenshi ?

- Toujours avec toi. Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?

- Depuis… neuf heures et quart, environ…

- Et tu m'as attendu tout ce temps ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas réveillé ?

- Pas le courage, tu était si beau.

Duo sourit puis réembrassa son japonais. Leurs langues reprirent leurs danse, tandis que leurs mains caressaient la peau de l'autre à travers le tissus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pu passer un week-end ensemble, loin de tout, de leurs parents, de leurs cours, ils désiraient en profiter.

Heero fit basculé le natté, l'allongeant entre lui et le sofa, parcourant son cou de baiser brûlant pendant que ses mains s'activaient sous le T-shirt. Insatisfait, il enleva ledit vêtement en même temps que le natté lui ôtait le sien. Le brun continuait de parsemer le torse de Duo de baiser, mais celui-ci en décida autrement. Par un habile mouvement de hanche, et heureusement que le divan était assez profond, le natté inversa leurs rôles. Il infligea au japonais la douce torture à laquelle il venait d'être soumis. Des gémissement s'échappèrent d'entre les lèvres sucrées de l'asiatique tandis qu'il sentait son pantalon se serrer affreusement. Duo mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve, surtout quand il se mit en tête de persécuter la limite du jean de Heero, qui n'en gémissait que plus fort.

Ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée de la maison d'ouvrir et se fermer avec bruit. La personne qui était entrée posa manteau, clef et chaussures dans le vestibule puis se dirigea vers le salon d'où elle entendait des sons étranges sortir. Arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte du salon, la personne comprit qu'elle entendait des gémissements, qu'ils venaient du canapé, et qu'elle ne savait pas qui s'était. Elle tenta d'appeler :

- Duo ?

Une tête se redressa soudain, la natte un peu ébouriffée dans son dos. Duo fut effaré de voir la seule personne qu'il ne voulais pas voir :

- Daniel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

- Je peux te retourner la même question…

Les joues de l'américain prirent une teinte rose et une autre tête apparue à côté de celle de Duo. Daniel écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit que Duo était avec un autre garçon. Se contenant difficilement pour ne pas crier, il dit avec une tension certaine dans la voix :

- Dehors !

- Pardon…

L'homme pointa le doigt sur Heero qui lui lança son regard froid, spécial emmerdeur9, et répéta un peu plus fort :

- Dehors !!

Duo se redressa, avec Heero ils se levèrent du canapé. Daniel fulminait, il avait serrer les poings dont les articulation blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Le natté attrapa la main de son petit ami pour l'emmener à l'étage. Daniel cria :

- J'ai dit dehors ! Duo, je ne veux pas …

- Tu permets qu'on aille chercher ses affaires !! répliqua duo encore plus fort.

Dans la chambre du natté, celui-ci se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Heero et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Pourquoi ?… Dis-moi pour… pourquoi… Hee-chan… il … il est…

Les pleurs l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase, mais ni lui ni Heero n'en pensait pas moins. Heero avait passer ses bras autour de son corps et l'embrassait doucement sur la tempe. Soudain, ma porte s'ouvrit à la volé, dévoilant un Daniel furieux.

- J'ai dit DE-HORS ! Tu n'est PAS le bienvenu ici ! Sors de MA maison !!!

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent tendrement, puis Heero alla chercher son sac et ses quelques affaires éparpillées dans la chambre qu'il fourra dans le sac. Le fermant et le mettant sur son dos, il embrassa amoureusement le natté puis sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour le « pseudo-beau-père », qui le regardait dégoûté. Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée, Daniel lâcha enfin toute sa rage qu se traduisit en cris et insultes :

- Ta mère doit aller en urgence à son travail, ce qui a gâcher mon week-end, je rentre pour l'attendre et qu'est-ce que je vois dans le salon ?! Deux petites pédales qui étaient bien parties pour… pour… Ah ! Non, c'est même pas « faire l'amour », pas pour les tarlouzes ! Je t'aurait cru plus droit, petit con ! Je vois que…

- SHUT UP !!! Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, merde ! Je suis gay, et alors, t'as rien à dire ! C'est pas toi qui décide de ma vie ! T'es pas mon père !

La main de Daniel partit toute seule, prise d'une impulsion furieuse. Duo s'effondra à moitié sur son lit, la joue cuisante. Puis Daniel le frappa encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai mal aux bras et aux jambes. Duo avait depuis longtemps arrêter de s'empêcher de crier. Il hurlait et pleurait sa douleur. Quand l'homme fut calmé, ce furent des larmes de rage et d'impuissance qui tracèrent leur vie sur les joues du natté. Les ennuis commençaient.

**&&&**Fin du Flash Back**&&&

* * *

**

J'ai fini le chapitre 10 !!!

Il est 1,5 fois plus long que les autres… Mais il est à peu près comme je le voulais.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dites-le moi s'il vous plait !!

Duo : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait !!!!!

Zéphis : Moi… oh, rien du tout…

Heero : Hn pointe son gun sur l'auteuse

Zéphis : … euh… Heero… s'il te plait… me tue pas… je vais te le rendre ton ange, tu sais… en bon état… enfin, s'il on veut…

Heero : enlève la sécurité

Zéphis : … gloups… review s'il vous plait… avant que l'on ne me tue…

(1) Des devoirs super simples, en fait, mais bon, faut faire avancer le shmilblick, non ?

(2) « chose » homme, animal, objet, plante, monstre. Ce dit de ce qui compose la réalité. (pour ceux qui font de la philo, vous comprenez sûrement)

(3) Le fameux laptop… comment l'oublier… ? Un Heero sans laptop n'est pas un Heero, ne ?

(4) « Et la lumière fut »… ah, non, c'est pas ça…

(5) Vous avez vu comment il dessine bien mon Dudulle !!

(6) Petit clin d'œil à la fic Hikari de Shakes.

(7) Allez vous faire voir !! Je ne ferai pas de lemon, même si j'en ai très, trèèèès envie… parce que je ne sas pas les faire, d'abord !! Et ensuite parce que c'est pas une fic sur ça, et enfin, PARCE QUE JE NE SAIS PAS LES FAIRE !!!!! DUO , la ferme !!!!!!

(8) … ça vous dit pas quelque chose à vous… ?????

(9) regard-du-soldat-parfait-qui-tue-la-vie-même-la-plus-éloignée-et-encore-plus-quand-ça-concerne-Duo-ou-son-couple !!!! (faut que j'arrête avec les notes moi…)

Au prochain chapitre!!!


	11. Les jumeaux vs Daniel

_Forcément, si on me prévient pas que j'ai fait une faute d'anglais... je remet le chapitre à cause d'une bête faute que j'ai vu en écrivant le chap 12... voilà!_

_**Chapitre 11 : Les jumeaux VS Daniel**_

- Bonjour Myriam ! Comment va-tu ? Duo n'est pas avec toi ?

- Bonjour Quatre, bonjour Heero ! Ça va, je suis un peu fatiguée, j'ai assez mal dormis. Et non, Duo n'est pas avec moi, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle ce week-end…

- Il serait malade ?

- Je ne sais pas Quatre. Je te dis, je n'ai plus de nouvelles.

- Samedi…

Heero hésita, Quatre et Myriam l'encouragèrent du regard, le japonais reprit :

- Samedi on était ensemble, Hélène était partie en week-end avec l'autre-là… euh…

- Daniel ? l'aida Myriam.

- Oui, c'est ça. Bref, on était tranquille sur le canapé et il est rentré, il avait plus de 24h d'avance et votre mère n'était pas là.

- Comment cela se fait ? s'étonna Quatre.

- Aucune idée, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai été mis dehors sans autre forme de procès, enfin, j'ai quand même eut le temps de prendre mes affaire et consoler un minimum Duo.

- Il y a une raison particulière, tu crois ?

- Et bien… C'est-à-dire que…

- Heero ! Vous faisiez quoi ?

- Rien ! On s'embrassait seulement.

- Sûr ?

- Certain Myriam ! on ne faisait rien de plus.

- Bizarre… Tu a vu le regard qu'il avait ?

- Hn… Homophobe.

- Shit ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait après ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit le japonais piteusement. Duo m'a dit de partir, il ne voulait sans doute pas que…

- Donc tu ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé ! Et tu te dis un petit ami ! Tu n'es qu'un…

- K'so ! J'ai appelé 15 fois par heure depuis que je suis parti, il ne m'a pas répondu une seule fois, je tombais toujours sur sa messagerie ! J'ai laissé une centaine de messages vocaux et de SMS, mais à part ça, non, je ne pense pas à lui !

Heero avait parlé d'une voix froide, sourde, d'un calme effrayant, contrairement à Myriam qui lui avait crié dessus. La jeune fille baissa les yeux où des larmes commençaient à perler. Quatre s'en rendit compte, empathie oblige, et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot.

- Il n'est pas… il n'est pas bien. Il va mal… J'ai peur…

- Chuuuut… calme-toi, on ira le voir ce soir, calme-toi d'accord ?

Myriam hocha tristement la tête, séchant ses larmes avec le dos de ses mains. Dans la foulé arrivèrent Réléna, Dorothy et Sally, qui s'évertuèrent à redonner son sourire à l'américaine sans poser plus de question., puis Trowa qui interrogea le petit blond du regard. Ce dernier lui dit d'attendre l'arrivée de Hilde. Une fois tous réunis, ils décidèrent de prévenir Solo et Zech, mais surtout Solo, et d'aller, le soir, voir ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent dans les voitures de Zech et Solo, entassés tant bien que mal, parce que les voitures n'étaient pas si grande. Une fois devant la maison, ils s'apperçurent qu'il n'y avait pas la voiture d'Hélène, mais peut-être Daniel était à l'intérieur. Se concertant quelques instants, ils décidèrent qu'il n'y aurait que Solo et Myriam qui irai.

Le frère et la sœur montèrent les marchent du perron et entrèrent sans frapper, de toute façon, Myriam devait passer ses deux semaines avec sa mère. En entrant, ils entendirent la télé qui diffusait, apparemment un match de football et Daniel avait l'air d'être devant, au vu des cris de frustration qu'il lançait lors d'une occasion manquée…

Myriam monta directement dans sa chambre avec ses affaires. Les posant rapidement, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de son frère. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais la clef semblait tournée. Elle alla chercher la sienne. Lorsqu'elle réussit à ouvrir la chambre de son jumeau, elle le trouva recroquevillé sur son lit, secoué de sanglots. La jeune file se précipita sur lui pour voir ce qu'il avait. Elle enleva la couverture qui le cachait quasi-entièrement, doucement. Elle le découvrit torse nu, avec beaucoup d'ecchymoses et quelques blessures. Elle jura tout bas :

- My God, Duo, what happen ? (_Mon Dieu, Duo, que c'est-il passé _?)

Elle finit d'enlever la couverture et vit d'autres bleus sur ses jambes.

- Duo, who ? (_Qui _?)

Il ouvrit difficilement la bouche pour répondre faiblement :

- The Other… (_L'Autre_)

- Him!!! I will kill him! (_Lui! Je vais le tuer_)

- Please, stay with me… (_S'il te plait, reste avec moi…_)

Myriam, qui s'était brusquement relevée, regarda son frère. Ses yeux vides, pourtant exprimant une grande souffrance, la firent réfléchir. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et dit :

- Don't worry, je vais chercher Solo et de quoi te soigner, et je reviens.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête et referma ses yeux douloureux. Myriam prit le temps de remonter la couverture puis partit précipitamment de la chambre, dévalant les escaliers en appelant Solo à grand renfort de cris. Elle le trouva en train de ranger sommairement le salon, où Daniel dormait dans le canapé. A son entré, il relava la tête, ayant dans les mains quelques canettes de bière vides et des paquets de gâteau.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Va chercher la boite à pharmacie ! Il va mal !

Solo alla vite dans la cuisine pour jeter tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et courir à la salle de bain principale pour prendre la trousse de premiers soins. Il suivit sa sœur jusqu'à la chambre de leur frère. Quand il le vit, sa réaction fut similaire à celle de sa sœur. Il se précipita vers lui pour l'examiner .

- Appel Zech et Heero… Et Sally.

- Zech et Heero, d'accord, mais pourquoi Sally ?

- Sa mère est infirmière, elle saura quoi faire.

Myriam sortit donc son portable et appela Heero. Les trois appelés arrivèrent, prévenu de l'état du jeune homme et su du sommeil de l'Autre. Ils accoururent silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre de Duo.

- Kami-sama ! Duo, que c'est-il passé ?

- C'est l'Autre… dit froidement Myriam

- L'Autre ? Ah, Daniel ? C'est lui qui… s'inquiéta Sally.

Myriam hocha la tête en caressant les cheveux de son jumeau qui dormait aussi. Sally, en bonne fille d'infirmière qu'elle était, donna quelques instructions pour appliquer pommades et bandages. Pendant qu'ils le soignaient, Duo se réveilla en grimaçant. Il sourit à ses anges gardiens et surtout à son Ange qui avait posé sa tête dans ses bras sur le lit à côté de la tête du natté. Le japonais caressa doucement la joue de son petit ami et son sourire lui fit chaud au cœur mais dans ses yeux se lisait toute la culpabilité du monde, ce qui surpris quelque peu Duo. Faiblement, il lui prit la main et embrassa le creux de sa paume.

Les autres, ayant assistés à cette scène, firent silence religieusement, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils décidèrent d'emmener les jumeaux chez leur frère. Duo ne pouvant pas marcher, c'est Zech qui le prit dans ses bras, un peu comme une mariée. Sally et Heero partirent devant pour prévenir qu'il faudrait faire de la place dans la voiture de Solo. Alors Quatre se mit sur les genoux de Trowa et Réléna s'enquit de la situation, que Sally lui expliqua brièvement.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Daniel se réveilla à cause du bruit qu'il y avait. Sa tête le lançait, ça lui apprendrait à boire autant, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en passer. Il reconnut la voix de sa « belle-fille » qui semblait s'insurger contre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, il n'arrivait pas à le définir. Alors, il vit Myriam et Solo débouler dans le salon et aperçut derrière eux un autre homme qui tenait la petite pédale dans ses bras. Ignorant sa migraine naissante, il vit rouge. Il commença à hurler pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'avez aucun droits ! Sortez de MA maison !

- Avec plaisir, répondit Zech avant de partir avec Duo dans ses bras.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Répéta Daniel

- Que tu crois ! Tu avais le droit, toi, de le battre de cette manière ?! Hurla à son tour la jeune fille, déjà bien remontée

- Jamais ! Je n'accepterai pas tes accusation ! Il n'a qu'à aller se faire soigner, c'est contre nature !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela !

- Je dis ce que je veux, ce n'est pas une petite pute comme toi qui va me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou non !

Plus fort qu'elle, son bras, armé de sa main, partit rencontrer la joue, rouge déjà, de Daniel. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait de la force, il fut donc surprit quand il sentit sa tête partir assez fort. Ne se contrôlant plus et éclipsant totalement la présence de Solo, il la frappa au visage, de sorte qu'elle tomba et se cogna la tête violemment contre le bord d'un meuble près de l'entrée du salon. L'homme avait l'air apparemment satisfait d'avoir fait taire la petite peste. Solo, que pourtant la colère atteignait rarement, prit juste le temps d'éteindre le dictaphone qu'il avait dans sa main et le mettre dans sa poche, avant de, presque, se jeter sur Daniel pour lui asséner autant de coup de point qu'il faudrait pour le faire s'évanouir. Ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, en moins d'une dizaine de coup, l'homme fut au tapis… et sur le tapis.

Solo prit alors sa sœur dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte. Ils avaient décider qu'ils ne préviendraient Hélène que quand ils seraient chez Solo et n'appelleraient pas les secours, ne le feraient que si cela recommençait, en accord avec les jumeaux pendant qu'ils soignaient sommairement le jeune homme.

Zech se précipita quand il aperçut sa petite amie dans les bras de son frère. Elle commençait à se réveiller. Ils prirent les voitures et s'en allèrent à l'appartement de Solo.

* * *

Et voilà !!!

A l'heure où j'ai écrit ça, sur papier, je ne savais pas ce qui allais se passer dans le chapitre 12… c'était le 5 octobre 2006, il était 17h30 et j'était en cours de philosophie…

Par contre, maintenant, 6 novembre, je sais ce qui va se passer dans le chap 12, puisqu'il est presque fini

J'espère que le fait qu'il soit plus court qu le 10 ne vous dérange pas, mais je suis retourner à la longueur originelle de ma fic, et je n'aime pas vraiment quand c'est plus long…

Zéphis : Aïe ! Non ! Duo ! Ca suffit !

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !! Traîtresse !!

Zéphis : …on a pas passer de contrat que je sache…

Duo : Même, tu n'avait pas le droit !

Zéphis : … Je crois que tu as oublier un léger détail… J'ai TOUS les droits avec vous… Mwahahahahah !!!

Gloups…

Review s'il vous plait… avant que Heero ne me flingue…


	12. La colère d'une mère

_**Chapitre 12 La colère d'une mère**_

- C'est totalement inadmissible ! Comment a-t-il put faire ça ?!

- Solo, calme-toi. Il faut qu'on appelle Maman.

Ils étaient tous dans l'appartement de Solo, assis sur le canapé, le fauteuil, les chaises, par terre également. Ils avaient soigner un peu mieux la natté qui était désormais assis entre Heero et la table basse, par terre, avec les jambes de son homme, qui était sur le fauteuil, de chaque côté de lui. Duo prit la parole :

- Appelle-la. On verra pour la suite.

Solo acquiesça et prit son téléphone fixe, il composa le numéro et alluma le haut-parleur dès qu'il eut les premières tonalités, puis il attendit que sa mère décroche :

_- Allô ?_

- Maman, c'est Solo.

_- Bonjour, mon grand ! Comment va-tu ?_

- Moi bien. Mais je n'en dirais pas autant des jumeaux.

_- Pardon ? Que ce passe-t-il ?_

- Est-ce que tu as la possibilité de venir à l'appart' ?

_- Solo, explique-moi !_

- M'man, c'est important. Il faut que tu vienne.

- … _D'accord, je serai là dans 30 minutes._

- Merci maman

* * *

Tous les autres étaient partit avant l'arriver d'Hélène, ne restait plus que Solo, qui lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé :

- Tu raconte n'importe quoi !

- Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Et tu n'es même pas rentrée à la maison.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé.

- Ça aurait changé qu'il ne se serait pas fait frapper ! Pourquoi avoir accepter de retourner à ton boulot alors que tu était en congé ?

- C'était important ! Solo, tu ne vas pas me dire ce que je dois faire ! Tu n'as aucune preuve que c'est Daniel qui a fait ça ! Tu n'en sais rien.

Solo prit son manteau et sortit son dictaphone ; il lui fit écouter toute la conversation, surtout certain passages :

« Il n'a qu'a aller se faire soigner, c'est contre-nature ! »

« Ce n'est pas une petite peste comme toi… »

- Ce n'est pas possible, Solo, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Non, Maman, c'est ce qui c'est passé.

Hélène avisa le fauteuil et s'effondra dedans, des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Elle répétait inlassablement :

- Non, c'est impossible, pas lui, pas ça, impossible…

Solo s'assit sur l'accoudoir à son côté, passa un bras autour de son épaule et commença à la consolée.

- Calme-toi Maman, s'il te plait.

- Mais… Mais, Solo… qu'est-ce que je vais faire… ? Et les jumeaux ? Est-ce qu'ils vont me pardonner ?

- Te pardonner de quoi, Maman ? qu'est-ce que tu as à te faire pardonner ?

- Mon erreur, Solo, mon erreur…

- Oh, Maman, ils ne peuvent pas t'en vouloir, ils ne sot pas comme ça. Par contre, ils lui en veulent à Lui, et c'est normal.

- Ils ne sont pas là ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient avec toi.

- Non, ils sont partit chez « leur homme », comme ils disent tous les deux, pour souffler. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne désiraient pas te voir, mais ils ont préféré que je t'explique d'abord, sans qu'ils interviennent. Ils sont très remontés tu sais.

Hélène eut un pâle sourire. Elle ferma les yeux un instant en respirant calmement. Puis prenant une grande inspiration, elle réouvrit les yeux.

- Bon ! Alors il faut que j'aille parler à Daniel, qu'on s'explique, et vite. C'est inadmissible ! il faudrait même que l'on porte plainte

- S'il le faut, oui. Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est peu, ce que nous avons contre lui… ? Une conversation sur dictaphone ne constitue pas une preuve vraiment tangible. (1)

- Mmh… C'est vrai… Tu sais, maintenant qu'il a montré sa nature dans son entièreté… et j'ai compris ma bêtise il y a quelques semaines…

- Ah bon ?

- J'ai fini par remarquer qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à grand chose, à part à la télé et à la bière. Pas même à moi, tu sais… Et maintenant j'apprend qu'il est homophobe, peut-être même raciste, qui sait… et qu'il a battu mon fils et frapper ma fille… Non, je ne supporterai pas cela. Vont-ils bientôt revenir ?

Solo regarda sa montre

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'ils vont dormir ici, mais il faudrait que tu règle les choses avec Daniel…

- Tu crois que je pourrais passer les voir ?

- Peut-être, il faudra voir à ce moment-là.

- D'accord… Je vais rentrer… Je vais aller discuter avec Daniel.

- Tu devrai faire attention à lui, si il a oser frapper Duo comme il l'a fait, je le m'attend pas à ce qu'il t'épargne, surtout vu l'état dans lequel il était quand on est parti

- Attend, attend, tu m'as juste expliquer qu'il l'avait frappé ! De quel état parle-tu ?

- Il venait de cuver, Maman. C'est un alcoolique fini… et …

- Et quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? Répond !

- Il… J'ai trouvé… C'est que… j'ai trouvé une seringue, quand j'ai rangé…

- Une… Non, pas jusque là… ? Il n'a pas pu me faire ça !

Hélène sentait la colère l'envahir. Ses yeux bleu-violet se tintèrent, Solo savait qu'en ces moment-là, il ne valait mieux pas être le destinataire de cette colère, car on en ressortait rarement entier… Il vit sa mère se lever, furibonde, et prendre son manteau, il se doutait que ça allait chauffer pour le matricule du « petit ami », il se décida à accompagner sa mère, qui lui demanda d'appeler, accessoirement, les autorités. Ça allait sérieusement faire mal…

* * *

Heero et Duo marchaient tranquillement, main dans la main, sur la grande allé principale du parc de la ville. Ils discutaient calmement des événement passés.

- Tenshi, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Hee-chan, ça fait quinze mille fois que tu me le demande, oui, je vais mieux, même si j'ai encore un peu mal, mais ça va, puisque tu es avec moi.

- Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi. Est-ce que tu as eut les messages que je t'ai envoyé ce week-end ?

- Des messages ? Ah, bah, non, j'ai pas pût, il m'a confisquer mon portable, alors j'ai rien pût recevoir

- Si j'avais sût…

- Me dis pas que t'a grillé ton crédit… pour moi !

- Hn… si mon ange. J'ai tout dépenser en un week-end, rien que pour toi. Ça prouve à quel point je tiens à toi, non ?

- Oh, Heero !

Duo s'arrêta et regarda le japonais avec des yeux si remplis d'amour que Heero crut qu'il allait être submerger par la vague. Le natté lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser passionnément. Plusieurs passants autours sourirent, d'autre s'écartèrent rapidement, mais les deux amoureux n'en avaient cure, ils avaient l'habitude. Se séparant à regret, Heero garda ses mains autour de la taille de Duo, qui avait les siennes dans les cheveux ébouriffés du japonais. Les lèvres de Heero picorèrent un peu celles de l'américain. Mais, encore une fois, le ventre de l'américain lança un appel de détresse, ce qui fit rigoler son propriétaire et grogner le japonais.

Heero prit la main de Duo et l'emmena vers une crêperie. Duo sauta de joie quand son métis lui annonça qu'il lui offrait un dîner. Ils entrèrent, main dans la main, on les accueillit avec sourire et on les installa à une table un peu à l'écart, comme ils le souhaitaient. Ils commandèrent une galette pour eux deux qu'ils mangèrent les yeux dans les yeux, puis un dessert glacé chacun. Après avoir payé et être sortis, ils retournèrent dans le parc pour une petite heure de ballade encore.

Ils finirent par rentrer à l'appartement de Solo. Heero le laissa devant la porte, non sans un dernier langoureux baiser et promesse d'amour. Duo, en entrant, remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne. Il alla prendre une douche, qu'il aurait voulu avec son Hee-chan, avant de faire un brin de vaisselle et aller se coucher.

Il n'entendit ni sa sœur, ni son frère renter.

* * *

Et voilà !!

J'ai vraiment eut du mal à l'écrire… sur papier, je l'ai finie le 9 novembre, soit près d'un mois après le 11ème. Par contre, il n'y a eut qu'une quinzaine de jours entre le 11 et le 12 pour le tapage…

Duo : Bon, et il va se passer quoi après ?

Zéphis : Tu verras, tu verras…

Heero : Tu le sais au moins… ?

Zéphis : Oui, je vois comment le chap 13 va se dérouler… _sourire sadique_

Duo : Je craint le pire…

Zéphis : Tu peux, tu peux… le 13, pour une fois, ne vas pas te porter chance…

Duo : Hee-chan, o'scour !!!!!

Heero: Viens là Tenshi, je vais te consoler.

Zéphis : Maintenant qu'ils sont partit faire des trucs (pervers !!), je pourrais avoir des reviews… ? Parce que je sens, je sais pas pourquoi, que vous allez me tuer à la fin du chap 13…

(1) Il me semble bien que ce sont les preuves écrites qui ont plus de force que l'oral.

PS: Je suis un peu concée sur le chapitre 13, alors, je ne sais pas du tout quand il arrivera, mais je vous promet que ce sera bientôt!!


	13. Malédiction et découverte néfaste

**_Chapitre 13: Malédiction et découverte néfaste_**

(ça fait nom de chapitre pour une fic fantastique… non? Surtout que c'est le chapitre 13…

Duo: Je le sens mal ce chapitre…

Zéphis: tu peux… je tiens également à m'excuser pour ce retard… ça fait quelque temps que ce chapitre est sur papier, j'ai eut du mal à le mettre sur l'ordi avant… les cours vous comprenez…)

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Duo et Myriam avaient passer la semaine chez leur frère, avant qu'exceptionnellement, ils n'aillent chez leur père plusieurs semaines de suite, avec l'accord de leur mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remmette complètement, après que Daniel ait fuit. Ils reprirent un rythme normal à partir de la troisième semaine; Duo put enfin aller chez sa mère, rejoint sept jour plus tard par sa sœur.

Deux autres semaines était terminées, il était à présent chez son père et sa sœur l'avait rejoint. C'était lundi soir. La semaine s'était plutôt bien passée, bien que Marilène se plaignait souvent, trop souvent, qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent. Et Mikaël lui en prêtait à chaque fois. Quand les jumeuax en parlèrent entre eux, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'elle fiirait pas le ruiner.

Un soir, alors que leur père travaillait de nuit, ils leur en parlèrent. Ils essayèrent de lui expliquer qu'elle allait dépenser l'argent de leur père en futilité, qu'elle ferait mieux de le garder pour autre chose. La femme s'énerva. Enfin… elle sembla se mettre en colère. Avant qu'ils ne commencent leur discussion, elle leur avait apporté à boir, et quand elle fit mine de voir rouge, elle vit que Myriam avait les yeux qui papillonnaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille s'effondra de sommeil sur l'épaule de son frère.

La surprise de Duo n'égala pas celle qu'il ressentit quand un violent coup s'abbatti à l'arrière de son crâne, le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Douleur tout au long du dos… Crampes monstrueuses dans le tibia gauche… Irritation sur les poignet… Impossible de bouger… Que ce passait-il? Où était-il? Que s'était-il passé?

Une chambreplongée dans l'ombre de la nuit, éclairée seulement pas la Lune et les étoiles. Un lit double, d'une simplicité banale. Une forme sur le lit, alongée, alanguie. Près du lit, une chaise. Quelque chose sur cette chaise bouge légèrement. La chose grogne, tente de faire des mouvement plus grands, mais, entrévée, elle ne parvient qu'à s'épuiser en vain eforts. Des mouvements aussi sur le lit. Faible gesticulation, pauvre chose encordée.

Des bruits ailleurs, à l'extérieur, étouffés par la nuit et les murs. Lumière. Aveuglante lumière. Une silhouette qui se découpe dans l'embrasure de la porte. Grande. Carrée… Daniel.

Le fourbe homme fit quelques pas dans la chambre, il tourna d'abord son regard vers la chaise, où il vit la "chose" bouger faiblement. Il s'en approcha sournoiseent. Il tira les cheveux natté, faisant gémir douloureusement le jeune homme encore à moitié dans les vapes. Il se mit devant lui et releva son visage. L'observant un instant, le temps que le jeune homme arrive à ouvrir ses yeux améthystes, l'homme le gifla avec force, une telle force que le natté crut que sa tête allait se décrocher.

Daniel eut un petit rire de contntement machiavélique en entendant le petit cri qui sortit de la bouche pulpeuse de l'Américain. Il recommença plusieurs fois, plus ou moins fort. À la dernière gifle, Duo cria plus fort que les autres fois, provaquant un gémissement de peur et de douleur partagée chez sa sœur. Il le laissa alors en plan avec sa douleur et se tourna vers la forme qui s'était réveillée. En comprenant que c'était Daniel, car elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, Myriam tenta de se défaire de ces liens qui lui entravaient les poignets, en vain. Elle essaya de crier, avant de sentir un baillon retenir sa voix. Daniel monta sur le lit à quatre pattes, s'approchant de la jeune fille misérablement attachée.

Il lui caressa les jambes dénudées, remonta vers les cuisses, puis vres la poitrine, le jeune fille frissonnait de tout son corps tout au long des attouchement, ce qui exitait encore plus le vil homme qui adorait voir son regard apeuré. Il redescendit l'une de ses mains pour lui caresser le sexe, l'autre déboutonnant son propre pentalon. Myriam commençait à pleureu, les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, les pleures sortaient de ses yeux effrayés. Un sanglot étouffé sortit de sa gorge serrée d'angoisse.

Alors qu'il continuait à la carresser, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Daniel sursauta, les jumeaux reprirent espour.dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs, plus court que ceux des jumeaux, ses yeux indigo billaient de colère, les points crispés, les lèvres pincées, bouillonnant de rage. Solo Maxwell allait pour l'une des première fois de sa vie se mettre dans une colère noire, digne d'un Maxwell..

Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'élancer sur l'homme encore à moitié alongé sur sa petite sœur. Il ne retint pas les coups qu'il lui portait, ce qui fit que, après plusieurs échanges, l'homme finit par s'effondrer, assomé par un énième coup qui l'avait fait se cogner contre un meuble de la chambre. il vérifia tout de même, sommairement, l'était de l'homme avant de se précipiter pour délivrer les jumeaux de leurs liens.

D'abord Myriam, qu'il recouvrit avec la couverture en la consolant, puis Duo, qui ne demanda qu'une étreinte avant d'aller entourer sa sœur, très traumatisée encore par ce qui lui s'était passé. Il mena les jumeaux à sa voiture, leur disant qu'il revenait très vite. Il alla chercher leurs affaires, qu'ils n'avaient pas trop éparpillées, par chance. Et il appella les autorités, pour leur dire qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qu'elles cherchaient. La police arriva alors que Solo était déjà partit pour son appartement.

Il s'était arrêter en route pourles déposer tous les deux, l'un dans la banlieu pavillonnaire, l'autre dans l'un des quartiers de la ville. Duo et Myriam avaient voulu voir leur petit ami, ce que Solo comprennait parfaitement. En rentrant chez lui, le jeune professeur appela sa mère, puis son père pour les prévenir des faits récents. Ce ne fut d'aillurs pas une mince affaire pour convaicre son père…

* * *

Un couple était assis dans le canapé du salon où ils résidaient, regardant tranquillement la télévision. Leur fils était dans sa chambre, sans doute pas en train de dormir, mais il n'était pas si tard que cela. Ils entendirent alors des coups à la porte. L'homme se leva, intrigué. Qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée de venir déranger quelqu'un à presque 22h30?

Il ouvrit, avec un air sévère sur le visage, qui se transforma bien vite en stupéfaction lorsqu'il reconnut la personne devant lui.

- Mon dieu, Duo, que fais-tu là? Entre vite mon garçon!

Sans plus donner le temps au jeune homme de répondre, Odin fit entrer celu qu'il considérait déjà comme son beau-fils. Tandis qu'il montait à l'étage, Kagome fit passer le pauvre garçon dans la salle de bai du rez-de-chausé, où elle s'évertua à désinfecter les blessures et passer de la crème sur les ecchymoses du jeune homme, qui grimaçait mais ne se plaignait guère. Le père et le fils(1) redescendirent, très vite pour Heero, qui se précipita là où il savait que sa mère avait emener son petit ami.

Il s'agennouilla devant Duo, inquiet.

- Duo, Tenshi, que s'st-il pasé? Qui t'a fait ça? Qui…

- Heero, ça suffit! Le coupa sèchement sa mère, ce qui eut pour effet de le surprendre. Laisse-moi finir de le soigner, après vous pourrez aller discuter

Puis, se tournant vers le natté:

- Et si tu n'arrive pas à dire ce qui s'est passé, surtout ne te force pas. Je ne te demanderai rien tant que tu ne sera p as près, et je pense que tu préfère le dire d'abord à Heero/

- … Merci… dit faiblement Duo

kagome lui sourit maternellement, avant de l'aider à se relever, soutenu de l'autre côté par Heero. Malgré sa douleur, le natté se sentait bien. Ils l'amenèrent à la chambre de Heero, où ils le couchèrent doucement. L'américain sourit tendrement à son petit ami, qui s'assit à côté de lui, lui caressant les cheveux. Sa mère était ressortie, puis revint 5 minutes après avec un plateau de nourriture typiquement japonaise.

Tout en grignotant, Duo raconta ce qui s'était passé, ce qui le faisait souffrir, ce qui le révoltait… L'américain vida tout simplement son sac. Et Heero l'écoutait et le consolait.

* * *

Une porte que l'on ouvre, un peu abruptement. Un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année qui sursaute dans sa petite cuisine, et va vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Il y trouve une jeune fille aux cheveux chatain très longs, retenus en queue de cheval haute, et tenant un sac, apparemment bien remplis.

- Mais… Myriam? Que fais-tu là? Avec tes affaires? Que ce passe-t-il?

- Zech… Je… balbutia-t-elle avant de lâcher son sac et se blottir contre lui.

Et elle fondit en larmes sans pouvoir emmetre une parole de plus. Zech tenta bien de la consoler, mais ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir. Il la conduit vers le canapé, la fit s'asseoir et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer. Il lui caressait les cheveux et la joue, lui séchait ses larmes tout en essayant de la réconforter.

- Chut… chut, ma chérie… ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce. Je suis là…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Myriam réussit à sècher ses larmes et regarda zech droit dans les yeux, qui étaient remplis d'amoir, de tendresse et aussi d'incompréhension. Myriam commença à parler:

- Zech… Je… je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi!

- Pardon?! S'exclama-t-il. Il est hors de ques…

- Laisse-moi terminer, le coupa-t-elle sèchement, puis plus doucement: Laisse-moi finir et après tu pourras décider. Je ne retournerait pas chez mon père parce que… il … Oh Zech… Elle a appeler l'Autre… il… il a essayé de… de me violée!

Le jeune homme fit une tête de six pieds de long quand il enregistra l'information. Myriam se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras et il la serra avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ses larmes, qu'elle croyait asséchées, recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues…

- Mais, ma puce, et ton père?

- Il… ça fera comme Maman… Il ne nous croira pas…

- Qu'en sais-tu?

- Je le sais! Mais… ce n'est pas tout.

Zech resserra son étreinte, il avait tellement peur pour elle.

- Zech… Ils… Daniel et Marielène… Ils sont de mèche… Sinon… Il n'aurait pas été là… j'étais chez Papa.. il n'aurait pas dû être là…

- Ma puce… Où est Duo? En sécurité?

- Oui, … il est chez Heero… Il va mieux… Nous avons fugués tous les deux, grâce à Solo… Zech… que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

- Là, maintenant? Tu vas simplement rester ici, d'accord?

La jeune fille répondit par l'affrimative en hochant la tête reposée sur l'épaul de son petit ami. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. il la déposa sur le lit, sortit un T-shirt de l'armoire et le déposa à côté d'elle. Elle voulut commencer à se déshabiller, mais il en décida autrement. Il lui écarta les mains des boutons de la chemise et le fit lui-même. Bouton après bouton, embrassant avec tendresse son corps ainsi dévoilé; elle se laissa aller et il la poussa à s'allonger sur le lit. Dès que tous les boutons de la chemise furent enlevés, il se relava, ôta ladite et son T-shirt par la même occasion. Elle entreprit de lui caresser le torse et il se repencha pour attapper ses lèvres roses.

Ainsi Zech la consola. Et le T-shirt resta sur le bord du lit toute la nuit…

* * *

Miracle!!!!

J'ai enfin fini le chapitre 13!!!

Euh… naaaann!! Me tuer paaaaaas!!!!!!

Ça se finit bien finalement!!

Bon, le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il va arriver vite, plus vite que celui-là… Je m'excuse encore pour le retard, j'avais énormément de choses à faire… gomen nasai!!!

Suis-je en droit d'espérer avoir une chtite (même toute mini) review…? Onegaii!!!!!

(1) … et le saint esprit, amen… … désolé… la philo me joue des tours…


	14. Epilogue

Voilà le dernier chapitre... J'espère que vous avez prit laisir à lire cette histoire, qui se termine avec ces faits.

Bizous

JOYEUX NOEL!!!!!

* * *

**Épilogue**

_(ATTENTION: lemon 1x2x1 vers la fin!!)_

Duo et Myriam avaient insisté pour qu'on les laisse assisté à leurs examens de fin d'année, avec lesquels ils pourraient enfin faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Myriam, après quelques jours de mutisme post-traumatique, avait retrouvé sa voix avec, si cela était possible, plus de grâce et de douceur. Duo s'était renfermé sur lui-même pendant le même laps de temps où sa jumelle ne voulait plus parler. Leur famille et leur proches avaient été affectés par leur état, en particulier les parents, qui reconnurent leur bêtise.

Daniel et Marielène avaient été traduit en justice, sous plusieurs cehfs d'accusation, tel que coups et blessures sur mineurs pour homophobie, tentative de viol, séquestration, non-assistance à personne en danger, mais aussi vente de drogue et intrusion dans la privée d'un couple (1), entre autre. Étant récidivistes, Daniel avait écopé de 30 ans de proson dont 5 avec sursis, et Marielène avait eut droit à 10 ans. Tous deux devaient 500000 crédits à Hélène et Mikaël. Dès que le procès fut terminé, Mikaël revint s'installer dans leur grande maison, et les parents ne touchaient à l'alcool que pour les grandes occasions désormais. Ce qui arriva quand ils fêtèrent le retour à la normal, avec leurs amis et les amis de leurs enfants, en plus des parents des parents de ceux-ci.

Cette grande fête réunit plus d'une quarantaine de personnes, et se termina pour certains, en ébats fougueusement amoureux au fond d'un lit. (Non, non, je ne parle pas de Duo et Heero, ni de Quatre et Trowa, non plus de Zech et Myriam, ni de Solo et Hilde… !!!)

Après cette grande fête, examens arrivèrent à toute vitesse. Pour l'une de ses épreuves, Duo avait besoin d'un mannequin, d'un model à dessiner… Il avait pensé à sa sœur, mais elle avait aussi une épreuve pendant ce temps. Son choix s'arrêta donc sur Heero…Le pauvre dût enduré mille soufrances avant que l'examen prenne fin. Le Japonais fut aussi solicité par sa belle-sœur pour traduire une chanson. Elle devait utiliser deux langues, qu'elle mélangerait dans une chanson, puis chanter une chanson dans chacune des langues qu'elle avait choisit, mais ce devait être la même chanson(2). Elle trouvait que le couple anglais.français était trop classique, en effet, beaucoup avaient coisit ce couple-là, c'est pourquoi elle avait opté pour un couple anglais/japonais. Heero, qui n'avait pas tant d'épreuve que ça, avait accepté de l'aider, surtout si ça pouvait lui faire avoir son examen.

La première chanson qu'elle chanta s'intitulait "Open your mind", en anglais et en japonais mélanger, la deuxième était en japonais, "Hikari", puis la même en anglais: "Simple and clean"(3), toutes trois de sa composition, sauf la traduction en japonais, précisa-t-elle, ce qui impressionna fortement le jury.

Les épreuves de Duo, mise à part celle où son petit amli lui avait servi de model, n'avait pas été très bien, d'après notre cadida natté. Ce qui ne l'empècha pas, tout comme sa sœur, d'obtenir son diplôme de fin d'année, avec une mention "Bien", et une bourse de fin d'étude, dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin.

Pendant les vacances qu'ils s'accordèrent, les jumeaux prirent le temps de passer leur permis, avec Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde et Sally. Chacun d'eux l'eurent facilement et du premier coup, s'étant aider mutuellement pour apprendre le code et, pour quatre d'entre eux, se relaxer avant ou après une heure de conduite dans les débuts à cause du stresse de deux parmi les quatre… (4)

À partir de mi-août, ils commencèrent à chercher du travail, quoique pour certains, ce fut tout trouvé…

* * *

Quelques années plus tard…

- Duo, calme-toi! Ça va bien ce passer!

- Quat-chan, je stresse, et si je faisais une bourde, et si je balbutiat, et si…

- Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça, ça suffit! Tu va finir par me stresser aussi!

- … Excuse-moi Kitty-cat.

Le blond sourit, il savait que l'Américain appréhendait énormément ce jour, même s'il était très heureux. Oui, aujourd'hui, il y avait 4 couples qui se mariaient. Heero, Trowa, Solo et Zech avaient demandé leur moitié en mariage le même jour, à Noël, devant tous leurs amis. Hilde et Myriam avaient fondu en larmes en sautant au cou de leur homme, Quatre avait dit une quinzaine de "Oui", Duo en était rester sans voix, avant d'embrasser passionnément son fiancé. Tout le monde avait applaudi, il y avait eut quelques sifflement joyeux, et Mariemaya avait été désignée demoiselle d'honneur pour Solo et Hidle, avec Sally pour Trowa et Quatre, Réléna pour Heero et Duo et enfin Meiran pour Zech et Myriam.

L'heure vint, les couples, sous la musique de l'orgue, s'avancèrent, chacun mené par son père ou sa mère. Un à un, ils prirent l'autre pour épouse ou époux. Hilde pleura, Myriam versa quelques larmes également, Duo et Quatre avaient des visages radieux, les quatre autres garçons, également, avaient des sourirent idiots.

La fête se déroula jusque tard dans la nuit. Lorsque ce fut prsque termineé, les nouveaux mariés s'en allèrent, couple par couple, allant prendre leur suite nuptiale à l'hôtel. Heero et Duo n'échappèrent pas à la règle…

Une fois dans la chambre, la porte fermée à clef, Heero plaqua alors on époux contre celle-ci, s'emparant fièvreusement de ses lèvres, parcourant son corps de ses mains(5). Il partit ensuite en exploration dans son cou, laissant son amant libre de gémir comme il désirait. Duo, de son côté, n'était pas en reste, ses mains parcourait habilement le torse, le dos de son amant, il sentait son désir grandir autant que le sien sontre sa cuisse. Alors que l'oreille du Japonais passait à proximité de sa bouche, Duo en mordilla le lobe et murmura:

- Hee-chan…

Ledit releva la tête pour plonger ses saphirs désireux dans les améthystes tendres de son époux.

- Je t'aime, murmura encore Duo, tout contre les lèvres de Heero, qui reprit les siennes passionnément.

Duo plaça ses jambes de façon à ce que Heero puisse les prendre, ce dont il ne se fit pas prier. Le brun l'emmena ensuite sur le grand lit deux places de la suite où il l'allongea doucement sans rompre leur baiser. Duo entreprit alors de déshabiller son homme, sans briser non plus le baiser, puisqu'il portait une chemise, mais d'un astucieux coup de hanche, il se retrouva sur le Japonais et defaisait les boutons de la chemise bjanche un à un, frôlant les zones érogènes. Heero déboutonnait la chemise de l'Américain également, pinçant amoureusement les boules de chair roses dressées de plaisir. Le brun se relava en position assise pour permettre à Duo de lui enlever son haut et pour lui ôter le sien et dénatter les cheveux chatain doré de son ange par la même. Une fois fait, Heero reprit l'exploration buccale et linguale du corps de Duo, adossé à un montant du lit, le faisant frissonner de désir. Arrivé à une autre barrière de tissus, le métisse mordilla un peu, passant sa langue mutine derière, puis s'affairant à se débarrasser du tout, Duo se retrouva dans le plus simple appareil sous l'œil cobalt remplis d'amour et de désir. Heero s'empressa de finir de se déshabiller. Duo le poussa dans le milieu du lit et lui monta dessus. Il frotta leurs érections douloureuses, les faisant gémir tous les deux, ses mains parcourant les flancs du Japonais, il se pencha pour un baiser-papillon sur ses lèvres et ensuite il mordilla son lobe d'oreille puis laissa sa marque dans son cou, alla titiller avec la langue et les dents les tétons de son mari, laissa un sillon de lave en fusion alors qu'il descendait vers le désir dressé fièrement.

Il tortura un peu Heero en déposant des baisers tout autour, sur l'intérieur des cuisses, sur les bourses, faisant de protestation son amant. Il embrassa ensuite tout doucement la verge gorgée de désir, avant d'y aposer des coups de langue mutine, pour finalement la prendre en bouche et entamer un mouvement de va et vient. Heero était au Paradis, ce n'était pas souvent que Duo faisait ça… mais il le faisait tellement bien. Heero ne voulut pas attendre qu'il ai fini pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il intima à Duo l'ordre de se retourner, pour qu'il puisse également le prendre comme il était prit. L'ex-natté accepta volontiers et dans un parfait 69, ils se libérèrent dans la bouche de l'autre dans un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Duo se tourna vers son amant, l'embrassant passionnément une énième fois, goûtant sa propre semance et lui faisant goûter la sienne. Ils reprirent leurs caresses tout le long du corps de l'autre, frôlant exprès les zones sensibles qu'ils connaissaient si bien, mieux que les leurs. Le désir revint rapidement, mais cette fois, Heero ne se laissa pas dominer, il se campa au-dessus de duo, le laissant juste gesticuler de plaisir sous ses mains expertes de son corps. Il lui présenta derechef ses doigts, que l'Américain s'empressa de sucer avec un plisir non feint, d'autant que son Japonais torturait sa verge dressée. Une fois assez humidifiés, Heero retira ses doigts, paracourut la peau laiteuse en sueur pour venir les placer à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant. Il en rentra tout d'abord un, embrassant son ange, puis un deuxième en accélérant sa torture sur le désir de son époux, ensuite un troisième, et là il toucha la prostate de l'ex-natté qui cria littéralement de plaisir.

Une fois qu'il le considéra assez préparé, Heero présenta son sexe gorgé de désir et rentra doucement, petit à petit dans son amant, qui haletait difficilement sous l'immense plaisir mèlé à la légère douleur. D'un brusque mouvement des hanches, Duo le fit entrer jusqu'à la garde, se cambrant alors qu'il touchait encore une fois le point sensible. Leur joute charnelle dura encore quelques minute alors que leurs cris se faisaient plus pressant, leurs corps plus moites, leur envie toujours plus ascendante. Alors, Duo se libéra entre eus, ses muscles se resserant autour de Heero qui se répendit à sa suite à l'intétrieur de son amant.

Le Japonais s'écroula à moitié sur son mari, aposant sa marque au creux de son cou, là où il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Il écoutait la respiration de l'Américain se calemer, son cœur battre moins furieusement. Il se releva (dans un "immense" effort) pour plonger dans les améthystes de son ange. L'embrassant doucement, il se retira délicatement, arranchant un soupir de frustration au magnifique corps en dessous de lui. Il sourit, de ce sourire qu'il ne faisait qu'à Duo, et lui proposa d'aller prendre une douche, avec une certaine idée derrière la tête, il faut le dire.

Duo, qui n'était pas dupe, accepta tout de même. Ils reprirent leurs ébats dans la salle de bain, les finissant tôt le matin dans le grand lit.

* * *

On peut dire qu'ils vécurent heureux, mais ce serait forcé la réalité. Ils eurent, comme tous les couples, des hauts et des bas. Ils adoptèrent deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Ils furent oncle de par la jumelle de Duo, qui avait annoncé sa grossesse le lendemain du mariage, tirant des larmes de bonheur de son mari et de sa mère…

On peut dire qu'ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à la mort, car c'est bien ce qui s'est passé, aucun des couples formés ne se séparèrent une seule fois, prouvant la force de leurs sentiments. Souvent, ils s'étaient réunit en famille, pour la joie de tous.

Mais, ce qui s'est passé après est une autre histoire, que je laisse à votre imagination le soin de créer comme bon lui semble…

* * *

FIN 

C'est définitivement la fin de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait vous a plut un tant soit peu, mais j'ai prit plaisir à l'écrire autant qu'à lire vos commentaires.

La prochaine histoire que je vais sans doute mettre, s'intitulera : "Les sentiments de Shinigami" normalement… Mais ce n'est pas sûr. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire

Voilà!!!!

Ai-je le droit à une dernière review de votre part?

(1) tout ne doit pas exister…

(2) vous me suivez…? Chanson 1: langue 1+2; chanson 2: langue1; chanson 3 égale chanson 2 mais: langue2 … pas compliquer… si?

(3) "Open your mind" artiste: Mirai, OST de Saiyuki ; "Hikari" et "Simple and clean" artiste: Utada Hikaru, OSTs de Kigdom Heart 1, en japonais et en anglais

(4) Devinez!!!!

(5) Chocolat ppooowwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'était le repas de Noël, ce jeudi, et là, j'écris avec mon Père Noël en chocolat…


End file.
